RWBY: One With Nine Tails
by Lord Dragonic
Summary: A boy Born as the last of his Fanuas race type, will he find his way in this harsh world? Will he rise above all odds and stand with his head held high? Who knows. Rating may change depending what happens.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello all Lord Dragonic here, I hope you like this story it may not be my first but I hope you like it. I look forward to any and all feedback, please note Rai is powerful but has little control over his powers for a good while. The inspiration for this character stems from a few places the first off his lightning which is from RWBY: Raging Storm. The speed is Ruby and the final power is from ECHO. listen to me I'm rambling well anyway enjoy :D**

Name: Rai Zilar (lightning silver) Gender: Male

Race: Faunus (Nine Tail kitsune), He hides this by making people believe that he is a fox Faunus

Age: 15½ Height: Five foot Six inches Weight: Average

Physical appearance: Rai has red shoulder length hair that ends with silver, his eyes are two different colours the right eye is silver while the left is a bright gold with streaks of silver going out from the centre. He has Nine tails that are not too big but are large enough that if he wants he can wrap himself and another if needed, he tends to keep eight of the nine tail wrapped around the centre tail so that people think that he is a normal fox Faunus with a larger than normal tail the tail is roughly four feet long and each tail (including the hair) is half a foot wide, when he wraps them around it is only a foot and a bit wide, the colour of the tails matches his hair. The clothes he wears mainly consist of Red, silver and black, the one piece of clothing you almost never see him without is the Red cloak with a silver lightning rain pattern (think Ruby's but lightning running down it), his cloak does have dust infused in it but because how long has had it is unaffected by his semblances, keeping the cloak attached are two different clips his symbol (see below) on the right and his sisters on the left (see hers in back story), the main entire concise of a black shirt with a red overcoat, he wears black canvas trousers, with black and silver combat boots.

Symbol: Rai's symbol is a Red Lotus with a gold lining, with nine fox tails going from the centre to the edge with the same colour and his hair all on a gold background

Personality: Rai is very energetic, a little bit on the shy side, has a little trouble when speaking about how he feels and only speaks of his past with those he trusts, when in combat he prefers to follow than lead but if he must lead he will and often moves before think if a friend or ally is at risk of falling, when fighting he mostly relies on instinct.

Interests: Reading, combat, stargazing, weapons of all types mainly mech shift weapons and his weapons

Strengths: When push comes to shove, he will not back down, very fast reactions he is very fast, has a very good idea on what his surroundings are, has very good memory and lastly has higher physical abilities than most other Faunus types.

Weakness: At times moves before thinking, takes time for people to earn his trust.

Weapon: Rai's weapons are two single edge swords named "Tor" and its sister "Damini", when putting the two swords together they mech-shift into a scythe called "Arashi", the blades of the two swords and different, a red blade for "Tor" and a silver blade for "Damini", the handles of the two swords are black, after the mech-shift the scythe's blade is dual edged with the red blade on the outer edge and the silver on the inner, attacking with the sister blade and blocking with the brother blade the staff of the scythe opens for a marble sized clip to slot in, the ammo of the weapon are 40mm metal marbles that are fired out from low to high velocity depending on what is needed, the weapon does not use any Dust because it reacts violently with Rai's powers, Dust shots can be used but only if they are coated in metal, when shifting back to sword mode the ammo is auto ejected so that there are no complications in the transformation and the transformation only take a total of a second and a half between each, there is very a staggering amount of recoil when firing the Railgun (uses lightning and speed semblance to fire) at the weakest fire strength it's equal to half Ruby's sniper shot at its strongest it has enough recoil to see a person flying several hundreds of meters. When moving at high speeds with the scythe the blade does bend back like Ruby's scythe

Fighting style: Rai's style of fighting is like both Ruby's and Crows when using scythe mode when using dual blades, he does very quick strikes while moving around at high speeds.

Semblance: Rai does not have just one semblance, he has three the first semblance is lightning in its entirety so from shooting lightning to using it to give a speed boost and anywhere in-between. The second Semblance it Speed that's all speed, reaction time, movement speed, semblance usage (speed semblance won't work on itself), healing rate and movement of held objects when he moves using his speed or lightning semblances silver sparks are left behind like Ruby and her rose petals, but he can choose to not leave them behind it just takes more concentration, he leaves the sparks because it helps him hold back because the sparks are excess aura that isn't used. The final semblance is force absorption, in short, any **physical** force that Rai is hit by is absorbed stopping it completely and gives him a boost to all his physical abilities, not his semblances (think of Yang's semblance), he can control how much force he absorbs which still lets him use the railguns recoil to move around like Ruby does.

Aura: The colour of Rai's Aura is a silver mixed with red and gold that are all equal and constantly moving. If he shows his Aura normally it's a bright silver as it is part of his lightning semblance, and if he is using his other semblances their colours will be added with red for the speed and gold for the absorption, to make use of all three Semblances Rai has an extraordinary amount of Aura many times greater than a normal Hunters/huntress and finally he has excellent Aura to Semblance usage as well as excellent Aura control

Prologue

Rai's story starts half a year before Ruby is born. Rai was born in a small unnamed village a great distance east away from the kingdom of Vale, he was born to two fox Faunus parents with one older sister by four years. His mother's name was Sapphire and his father's name was Cobalt and finally, his sister's name was Lillian.

His mother and father were both Huntsman that attended Beacon Academy, they have both since retired. When Rai was born, they were very surprised to see him with more than one tail and more so with him having nine. When he opened his eyes to show his silver and gold eyes it only shocked them further but also extremely happy so they chose to call him Rai Zilar, for the shock they got and for his silver eyes.

Because of Rai's good memory, he remembers almost everything and learned very quickly. When Rai was six months he was ready starting to crawl around albeit slowly, fast forward two to three months he spoke his first word which was "Cookie", by the time he was eleven months old he was walking around unsteadily but with minimal help, and finally when his first birthday came around he had started to get some control over his tails. Over the next two years Rai was a very big ball of energy that proved to be very good for his family as well as a little frustrating because he always had more energy to spare and was stronger than normal babies, but his family loved him very much, it was around his second birthday that he could get all his tail wrapped around one tail and keep it there to make it look like there is only one tail.

Rai's village was very friendly to both humans and Faunus alike there was very little bullying and when there was it was dealt with before it started to cause a problem, After his third birthday Rai started going to school and friends and quickly proved how smart he was and quickly outpacing everyone in studies and was moved ahead several years, very few people had a problem with it mainly because they were jealous but they accepted it, thankfully Rai's friends still keep close and did not treat him differently than before, he still had fun.

If Rai gets into a book it is very hard to get him back to reality and even more so if it was a book about weapons. Every birthday he would get a new book but on his fifth birthday he confused when he didn't get any book, but when his family gave him his present which is the red cloak with silver lightning rain along with his symbol, he thanked his family but then put on a look of confusion when looking at his symbol and asked why it was different to his family's. They said, "The open Lotus is part of the family's main piece but the nine tails are what makes you, you". When he put the cloak on it was way too big but slowly readjusted to his size, looking to his family they told him that it has dust infused in in it, he never left anywhere without it on.

But as all good things come to an end when he was five and a half and was three to four years other that are his age in school and he was relaxing in a top a cliff that overlooks a vast forest with his tails unwrapped (he keeps his tails as one tail and only had them as more than one when he was alone or with just his family) and just laying down on the ground enjoying the sun, he remembers the many times that his family had come here to enjoy the day.

He was broken from his memory when he started to hear screaming coming from the village he ran back as fast as he could and when he got there he saw Grimm all over the place and fires starting in several places he ran to his house to find his family and saw his sister being chased being chased by a Beowulf while his parents were being occupied by a pair Beowulfs each seeing his sister he ran to her only getting half way before the Grimm struck her back sending her down, seeing this Rai was enraged and broke open his Aura which flooded the area and charged to Beowulf at unimaginable speeds leaving behind silver sparks in his wake the grim did not even have time to register what happened as Rai's fest hit into the chest of the Beowulf and was sent flying too fast for the eye to see, what happened was Rai charged the Grimm disappearing only to show up milliseconds having hit the Grimm and spotted immediately by using his semblance to absorb all the force coming his way stopping his momentum completely while the Grimm took all the force and was sent flying.

Rai after sending the Beowulf off kneeled down and picked up his sister crying and hugged her close and froze when she said "Thank you… for being… the best brother… I love you…" as she gave her last breath he cried even more and hugged her closer whispering "I'll get stronger so other don't have to go through this", pulling away Rai reached out and carefully removed her symbol which is an open lotus floating on ocean water with a sky blue background, he stared at it until he heard his father shout "Rai Run, Run and don't look back we will hold them off" after saying that both his mother and father took out their symbols and throw them to Rai who caught them and looks at both of the symbols his father's symbol is a great flame with an open lotus in its centre, his mothers is an open lotus floating on top a tornado.

Knowing what this meant he clutched the three symbols to his chest and laid his sister's body down and closed her eyes before looking at his parents with tears streaming down his face, he nods once and says "I love you", seeing them smile he turns and runs only to hear his mother speak "One final battle hey?", and his father reply "Yes, Hells Inferno!". Rai didn't hear any more of there as he sped away only to hear an explosion, turning to see what it is only to see a massive column of swirling fire.

Giving one final nod he runs with all he has leaving behind a silver lightning that quickly dissipates. He runs past Grimm so fast that they only see what looks like lightning travel past them. Rai ran and ran and ran not stopping for anything and constantly weaving through trees as he ran through the forest, all he saw was the red and brown leaves blurring together while tears are fall down his face, after running for what felt like hours to Rai he failed to move his foot out of the way of an exposed tree root and caught his foot on it and started tumbling having lost all control only to feel himself being caught by someone and sliding back with that person due to his speed looking up at the person hold him Rai sees a man wearing grey with a tattered cape and grey comb back hair with the physical exhaustion of using his semblance and the mental exhaustion of the events that have happened Rai slow loses consciousness while hearing "Hey, Kid…" before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: end of the Prologue Looking for a better some Title suggestions. If people want more information about the type of Faunas Rai is and what his family looks like Just say the word. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dusty Man

Chapter 1: The Dusty Man

 **AN: New chapter here quick note any text in BOLD is part of the author's notes unless it's a shift in the story. I've done my best with the grammar and that stuff sorry for any mistakes**

 **POV: The Dusty Man minutes before (AN: who am I kidding we all know who it is).**

Qrow was walking down the main road after finishing off his mission on the more scenic route, taking out and drinking from it before putting away, looking up at the sky seeing the sun setting he turns off the main round think ' _Guess I must camp to night_ '.

Walking around with that thought in mind Qrow sets about to find a place to camp, it doesn't take him long to find a good spot. Setting up a ring of stones for the fire pit, Qrow stands and goes about to find firewood that he can use but he has no luck finding any near his camp and must move further out, Qrow cursing his Semblance for his bad luck moves further away to find some firewood.

After a minute or two and trying to find usable firewood and having little luck, Qrow's years of experience being a hunter alerts him that something is approaching, after a few seconds he starts to hear what sounds like rolling thunder approaching, confuses Qrow casting a brief look to the sky to see no clouds at all focuses his attention back towards the sound only for his eyes to widen briefly as he sees lightning weaving its way through the trees.

Readying hand on his sword ( **No given name** ) ready to strike at a moment's notice, as the lightning got close it tripped over a tree root, ( **What terrible luck :P** ) seeing the lightning dissipate revealing a small five to six-year-old boy who began to tumble uncontrollably.

Qrow quickly let go of his sword and moves to catch the boy, getting into the path of the boy Qrow braces for the impact, with the boy flying into Qrow's arms Qrow is push back half a dozen to a dozen feet back stopping a foot before colliding with a tree, looking down at the boy with surprises at the speed they collided at and is briefly reminded about Ruby, who he had not a two months ago had to catch Ruby after she unlocked her Aura and Semblance, shaking the memory from his head he looks at the boy to see a silver eye along with a silver and gold eye looking up at him.

As the boy's eye starts to close start to close Qrow speaks "Hey, kid you okay?" Qrow stops speaking seeing the boy's eyes fully close lets out a sigh once again cursing his luck, putting the boy into and more comfortable position Qrow carried him back to his camp, thankfully he had collected some firewood to use although it's not much.

Placing the boy down near the fire pit Qrow sets up the wood and lights it, turning his head to the boy who begins to shiver due to the cold night air, standing Qrow removes his cloak to put over the boy only to pause when the boy's tail uncurls into nine and wraps around himself to keep the cold at bay, putting his cloak back on and sitting down near to the kid.

Getting a better look at the boy Qrow picks out a few details, the most prominent ones being the cloak, the tear marks on his face and the nine tails, after those three he can see the boy holding three disks close to his chest the final thing that Qrow notices is the extremely large amount of Aura that the child has, sighing Qrow realizes that he is in for a long night.

Qrow did get some sleep in the night when there wasn't any Grimm that were attracted by the boy's Aura, feeling the morning sun on his face Qrow slowly woke up scratching and popping a few bones her looks over to see the boy had shifted in the night but remained asleep.

Pulling out his Scroll to look at the time to see that it's 06:48 in the morning, Qrow thinking for a moment and internally debating whether to call in or not only to start scrolling through his contacts before stopping on one that said "Ozpin", tapping on the contact Qrow waits for Ozpin to pick up, after a few seconds the sound of the other side connecting is heard ( **Finally some talking :D** )

"Good morning Qrow" came a calm voice from the other side as it continued "I wasn't expecting you to call so soon" there's a brief pause before it asks with a little more seriousness in it voice "What's happened?"

Giving a small yawn Qrow replies "Morning Oz, yeah neither did I", letting out a short breath Qrow continues "I ran into a snag, while it ran into me."

"Can you explain further please?" Ozpin asks before the sound of coffee being drunk can be heard.

Nodding Qrow replies "I can do one better and show you" after saying that Qrow turns the Scroll to video chat mode and turns it to the sleeping Faunus.

Looking at the Faunus boy Ozpin raise his eyebrow slightly before taking a sip and asks in his usually calm voice "Why is he there?"

Turning the Scroll back to face himself before replying "No clue he was just running at extremely high speeds"

When Ozpin's focus is brought back to Qrow and his answer he takes another sip of coffee before asking "And what happened to you?"

Looking down at himself to see that his jacket/suit? ( **not sure which** ) has many tears in it and his already tattered cloak even more tattered along with many places covered in dirt, giving a slightly nervous laugh Qrow replies "Had to fight Grimm for most of the night"

This caught Ozpin's attention as both eyebrows raised before his face returned to his usual expression and asked with all seriousness "Why were there so many Grimm?"

Giving a sigh Qrow turn the Scroll back to the Faunus before answering "He would be why, and it's also because of the amount Aura he has"

Ozpin pinches the bridge of his nose and says "It's too early for this," taking one more sip of his coffee Ozpin Speaks once more "Find out what you can without pushing too hard, I'll see what I can find this side, have a good day Qrow"

Qrow nods once to this and says "Got it, have a good day" after saying that Qrow hangs up and puts his Scroll away and turning his focus to the Faunus and then leans back against the tree to wait for the boy to wake up while keeping an eye out for any Grimm.

 **POV shift: Rai waking up five hours after Qrow's talk with Ozpin**

Giving a small groan as he wakes up feeling all his muscles in screaming pain, sensing that he isn't alone and hearing the crackle of fire near him tells him that he's not alone.

Trying to turn his head to look around only cause's pain to shot up his neck and let out another groan of pain.

Rai starts to hear footsteps coming closer to him begins to worry, soon the steps stop a few feet away and the sound of someone sitting down and the sound of something being take out opened and drunk, before he hears "Tch, running out need to get more." then whatever it is put away.

"Hey, kid you wake yet?" jumping a little at the male's voice and sudden question, quickly send another wave of pain, opening his mouth to speak only results with a dry cough exiting his mouth.

Hearing the man sigh and mumble "Of course" to himself and move closer, feeling arms carefully lift him up and take out something ( **no It's not the flask that he drinks from** ) that sounds three quarters full, feeling the top of it place against his lip he hears the man say "Drink slowly, there's not a lot". Doing as he says Rai feels the cool water flow down his throat.

After drink for a few seconds the canteen is pulled away and Rai is slowly lowered back down, looking at the man Rai sees the same one that caught him after his tumble, only that the man has claw marks on his clothes and has spots of dirt covering him, feeling tiredness come to pull him back to the land of dreams, slowly closes his eyes and hears "Sleep we can talk later", from the dusty man before falling to sleep.

 **POV shift: Qrow**

After giving the boy some water to drink and setting him back down to see the boy slowly closed his eyes and telling him to get some sleep. Qrow turns back and sits down at the tree he was at earlier Thinking ' _Now we wait_ ' giving a sigh he pulls out his flask giving it a shake to hear it be one tenth of a full flask, giving a frown he puts it away.

Pulling out his Scroll to see the time is 11:53, decides to find out if Ozpin has found anything, scrolling through his contacts to find Ozpin's and tapping on it, and waiting for him to answer.

After a few seconds, Ozpin answers "Hello Qrow, got an update on what's happening by you" the way Ozpin said that sound more like a statement than a question.

Giving a nod Qrow replies "Yeah, he woke up" Qrow pauses and give a quick look to the boy and continues "He woke up letting out groans of pain."

Ozpin nods and asks "Were you able to ask anything?"

Giving a shake of his head Qrow answers "No, and when I did ask he let out a dry cough and gave some water before he fell asleep again", pulling out his flask and drinking some of what's left before putting it away

Hearing Ozpin drink some of his coffee turn back to him to hear "I see you're still drinking that gasoline".

Qrow quickly snaps back "Hey, it's not a bad drink", before asking "Did you find anything your side?" and stirring the conversation back to the topic at hand

Nodding Ozpin Says "Yes but not much, Glynda if you would"

"Yes, sir", and a few seconds later the symbol that the boy has pinned to his cloak, "After looking through our records to see if we could find anything that matches… we found this one", and a second later the symbol of an open Lotus bathed in flames appears next to the other one.

Qrow raises one of his eye brows before speaking "It looks familiar, whose, is it?"

Taking a sip of his coffee Ozpin answers "This belongs to a Mister Cobalt Zilar, who was Team leader for Team CLAS", nodding to Glynda the image of Cobalt shows ( **may do Rai's family description in a separate chapter** ) up before Ozpin continues "Team CLAS was second only to your team Qrow, He along with Sapphire retired almost eleven years ago,".

Qrow nodes to this remembering his first bout against Cobalt and being soundly defeated by a large wave of fire, pulling his thoughts back to the present Qrow asks "Do we know where they are?"

Sadly, Ozpin shakes his head and replies "unfortunately no, but what we do know is they moved to an unnamed village and that's it…" before Ozpin and continue the sound of ringing can be heard.

Qrow giving a sighs says "I'll call you back when I know more".

Ozpin nods and says "good luck Qrow" only for Ozpin to reach for his Coffee and knocking it off the table.

Qrow nodes and ends the call before he is unable to keep in his laughter

 **Quick shift to Ozpin**

Giving a sigh and thinking ' _What a waste of coffee_ ' and then summarily blame it on Qrow Semblance, looking towards Glynda who has a slight upwards curl to her lips trying and failing to fully suppress a smile, as he goes to speak the ringing comes again reminding him that he has another call.

 **Back to Qrow (I'm evil and I know it :P )**

Getting his laughter under control Qrow turn his focus back to the boy, only to see tears start to roll down his face as the boy starts to toss and turn restlessly as lightning starts to spark round.

Quickly Qrow stands up and moves to the boy, sitting down next to him Qrow places a hand on the boy's head and gently stroking him while humming a gentle tune like what he did for Ruby at times when she was having nightmares.

 **POV shift: Rai's nightmare**

Rai awakes in the open market of his village looking around knowing something doesn't feel right. He slowly walks down the empty street stopping when he hears bestially growls and the sound of screaming, looking around once more only to see the town in flames.

Rai recognizes that scream as his sister's running as fast as he can in the direction of the scream, as he turns the corner he sees her on the ground push herself back away from a Grimm with terror in her eyes.

Seeing his sister endanger Rai starts shaking in both fear and anger, fear because he already saw her die once and anger at the Grimm that looms over his sister, Lightning starts to coil around him as the Grimm raise its claw and as Rai is about to charge it.

Everything stops as a gentle tune slowly rings out, the lightning around Rai slowly fades as does everything else blinking once the scenery changes to the cliff top with him and his family enjoying a day out wanting to forget what he just saw Rai loses himself into the more pleasant dream.

 **POV shift Qrow**

Gently stroking the boy's head while humming the gentle tune sees the lightning slowly fade away lets out a sigh of relief he slowly starts to get up when he feels the boy's hand grab hold of tattered cloak stopping him from moving, sitting back down next to the boy who curls up closer to Qrow and into a ball using his tails puts a small smile on Qrow's face as he gently brushes his hand over the boy

 **AN: YEAH and another chapter down there'll a lot happening in the next chapter I think, maybe, not sure you'll find out until next time**


	3. Chapter 2: Fights and Revelations

Chapter 2 Fights and Revelations

 **AN: hello all new chapter for you between this chapter and the next I'll be making a spices overview of the type of Faunus Rai is along with a little bit of their history, along with some other things**

 **POV: Third person (only a paragraph or two)**

The sun had started to set and the scattered moon beginning its rise. The sound of fire crackling could be heard faintly, in a small open clearing no more than a dozen feet wide, sitting a man with his back against a sturdy tree with his eyes closed along with a small Faunus boy curled up in a ball on his lap sleeping peacefully, they are bathed in the warm light of the fire that is a few feet away from them. A dark shadow lurks on the other side of the clearing hidden within the tree it's dark red glowing eyes leave a faint trail behind as it moves.

Watching it prey carefully as it slowly steps into the clearing revealing a four-legged creature with the appearance of a wolf three times larger than normal one, on its vantablack fur are grey white bone like plating the run along its spine from head to tail, the plating covers the creature in most of the vital areas without reducing its mobility. Its face is also cover in a pure white bone plate with red lines running down from the top of its head over the eyes and down to its snout, as it gets closer carefully placing its feet it fails growl and misplaces its foot creating a loud *Snap* as it steps on a Decently sized branch that it did not see, the old man's eyes shot open and stares at the creature.

 **POV shift: Qrow**

Qrow wakes up to a loud snapping sound quickly opening his eyes and looks at what made the sound, his eyes widen ever so slightly at both the Grimm itself and how close it managed to get as it stands half a dozen feet away from the fire, with the fire only three feet away making the Grimm only eight feet away, far closer than what a normal Grimm could get before getting noticed.

Qrow taking a closer look at the Grimm he recognizes it as an Abyss Beowulf and not its counterpart Beowulf ( **Beowulfs are different to Beowolfs the "u" instead of the "o" is important** ), seeing the Grimm standing there staring as it lets out a deep and dark growl like one would give when challenging another, realizing what it wants Qrow slowly picks up the Faunus boy and sets him down next himself before carefully standing up and slowly moves around the fire pit, the Abyss Beowulf match Qrow as it moves so that they are both facing each other with the fire pit between them and the still sleeping Faunus boy.

Once they stop moving Qrow speaks choosing his words carefully "It has been a while since I've seen one of you". Qrow slowly moves his hand to his sword and grips it changing it from its standby phase to its sword phase and drawing it out and standing at the ready, with a smile Qrow asks "You ready", the Abyss Beowulf lets out a howl signifying its ready.

 **POV Shift: third person for the fight**

Qrow and the Abyss Beowulf stare at each other both in their respective stances, Qrow with his sword held with both hands pointing forward, his shoulders squared leaving no openings, the Abyss Beowulf with its front half lowered towards Qrow while giving out a deep growl, with the rest of it body carved so that it can make a dash in whichever direction it wants.

The wind blows through the clearing carrying both small sticks and leaves slowly the wind settles down with a single leaf slowly floating down between the two, as the leaf nears the ground both side tense and as the leaf touches the ground both side charge at each other as if there was an unspoken agreement.

Qrow slides while swinging out with his sword at the Grimm, the Abyss Beowulf not wanting to get sliced in two jumps over Qrow before turning and raising its claw to cut into Qrow's back, seeing the Abyss Beowulf jump over him Qrow quickly rolls to the side to hear the whoosh of air as razor sharp claws cut through the air.

Jumping back Qrow quickly switches to the shotgun mode and send of three shots at the Abyss Beowulf, who adeptly dodges backward avoiding each shot before charging once more with more speed than before.

Qrow seeing this knows that he won't be able to dodge in time switches back to sword mode and places it so that he blocks the charge the charge with the flat of the blade, the Abyss Beowulf collides with the flat of the blade with the top of it head losing most of it momentum before pushing once more to throw Qrow off balance.

Knowing what it wants to do Qrow jumps back with the throw and backflips and with some force planting both feet into a tree before launching himself back at the Abyss Beowulf who is shaking of the previous collision between the two, changing his sword into its scythe mode Qrow swings with to cut it cleanly in two.

Sensing it death the Abyss Beowulf jumps backward while bring it plating on its forelegs and chest where it the thickest, it hopes to stop the scythe, the blade connects with the plating it cuts into it and a little bit into the Abyss Beowulf skin before it is launched backwards with the blade not able to cut any deeper.

Landing Qrow stands back up and looks at the Abyss Beowulf before speaking "Clear trick there, ready for round two" and They charge once more, the Abyss Beowulf leaps at Qrow who in turn slides on his knees going underneath the Grimm and fires another three shots into its underbelly, two of the shots creak the plating protecting it and the third flies between two pieces of planting and digging into the Abyss Beowulf, the shots cause the Grimm to lose its balance and fall to the floor sliding.

Giving a Howl of pain and rolling across the ground back to its feet it stares at Qrow with eyes full of malice and its anger only rises at Qrow's word mocking words "What's wrong doggy hurt itself", giving a rage filled howl it charges.

Qrow smiling at the desired affect his word had, readies his scythe once more and once the Abyss Beowulf has cleared half the gap Qrow charges, the Abyss Beowulf Leaps at Qrow think to pin him down where he stands leaps once it reaches the halfway mark, not expecting Qrow to charge it is unable to change its course.

Qrow's smile widens as the Abyss Beowulf leaps because it has made his job easier swings with the scythe. The two pass each other both sliding to a stop with half a dozen feet between them, standing up and returning his scythe back to its standby mode and sheaths it walks back over to the tree, sitting down and carefully putting the sleeping boy back on his lap looks at the Grimm and smiles as a line appears down it centre of it splitting the Grimm in two and watches it dissipate.

 **POV shift: Qrow**

Breathing heavily after the fight and looking at the spot where the Grimm is still slowly dissipating taking out his Scroll Qrow takes a photo of the Grimm before it Disappears completely, looking at the time of on the Scroll it shows 10:20 pm thinking for a second ' _That took more out of me than fighting a full pack of Grimm, best call in_ '.

Without a second thought Qrow calls Ozpin and after a few seconds it connects "Qrow, you have…" Ozpin pauses seeing how tired Qrow looks and asks after taking a drink of his coffee "What happened to you?"

Qrow doesn't answer right way instead sends the picture of the Abyss Beowulf and replies "That happened", pulling out his flask and finishing what's inside it and puts it way.

Ozpin's eyes Widen slightly at the picture before speaking with a slightly unnerved voice "Well, it has been awhile since we've last seen one", steadying his voice by taking a drink of his coffee and asks "Is the boy okay?"

Qrow puts on a small smile and with some sarcasm replies "Thanks for asking, I'm fine" before turning the Scroll to the boy and says without the sarcasm "yes the boy is fine, it ignored the boy completely during the fight", turning the Scroll back up so that it faces himself.

Putting on a smile and taking one more sip from his cup to frown with it being empty and asks Qrow "Any idea on when he'll wake up?"

Shaking his head Qrow answers "No, maybe tomorrow sometime" giving a large yawn Qrow speaks once more "I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow depending on whether he wakes up or not, good night".

"Goodnight Qrow" Ozpin says before ending the call.

 **POV shift: Ozpin**

Turning to Glynda Ozpin asks "What do you think?"

Carrying over another cup of coffee and placing it down on the table turns and looks at the Abyss Beowulf with a frown and says "If the boy is pulling Grimm of that level he will need training and quickly".

Picking up the coffee and walking over to the window and looking out at Vale he says "I have to agree", taking another sip and asks "Who should train him though?"

Walking up next to him Glynda replies "I don't know, I can have a look through some possible hunters" pulling out a tablet version of the Scroll and starts to make a list of possible people but stop shortly after and says "I don't think Qrow would want to help too much, I'll see you in the morning sir"

Ozpin says nothing about Qrow only nodding his head to Glynda as she leaves while taking a drink from his coffee he thinks 'Just what is that boy and I think Qrow may have taken a liking to him', after looking out the window for a short while he turns and walks away

 **POV shift: Qrow the morning after the fight.**

Feeling the warm rays on his skin Qrow slowly wakes up opening his eyes only to quickly closes them due to the blinding light, rubbing his eyes to clear them he looks down at the boy sleeping peacefully with his head on Qrow's chest and the boy's tails wrapped around them, choosing to just sit there and enjoy the peace and quiet of the morning and gently placing his hand on the boy's head and just slowly stroking it

After enjoying the peace and quiet for some time, Qrow feels the boy shift in place, looking down at the boy he sees that he is slowly opening his eyes only to quickly closing them to keep the blinding light out, giving a small chuckle at this causes the boy's fox ears to shoot up.

Slowly the boy opens his eyes and looks around before looking up at Qrow with his silver and gold eyes, Qrow looking down at the boy says "Morning kid".

The boy's ears flick once more at the man's voice, the boy looking around finds himself sitting on Qrow's lap with his shoulder against Qrow's chest and his tails wrapped around the two of them, looking back up at Qrow the speaks with a somewhat dry voice "Morning, Dusty man".

Qrow caught a little off guard by the name gives a chuckle, and pulls out the water canteen, opens it and carefully holds it in front of the boy before says "Here drink, it'll help", watching the boy slowly reach for the canteen grabs hold of it, before guiding it to his mouth and starts to drink from it, Qrow can tale that the boy's grip is weak and hold the canteen loosely so that the boy has more control over it.

After the boy had his fill of the water Qrow slowly pulls it away and screws the lid back on and puts it away, silence overtakes the two of them as neither one wishing to break the comfortable silence.

Placing his hand on top of the boy's head gently Qrow asks "Hey kid, what's your name?", the boy stiffened slightly when Qrow's hand rested on his head.

Looking up at Qrow the boy answers stuttering a little "M-my name is Rai Zilar".

Qrow hearing the name freezes completely, eyes going wide he looks down and asks "So your name is Rai Zilar", Rai nods to this which causes Qrow to relax a little Before asking the question hates to "Well Rai I'm Qrow, can you tell me why you're out here?". ( **finally, I can say their names YES** )

Rai gives no answer only sniffs as tears start to fall down his face once more, seeing this Qrow gently pulls Rai closer while whispering kindly "Shh, it's okay take your time". Rai just gives a very short nod before hugging into Qrow and just lets the tears flow unabated, all the while Qrow gently strokes Rai's head thinking ' _What do I do now_ '.

Rai's crying slowly subsides after several minutes only for Qrow to find that Rai had cried himself to sleep, giving a sigh of relief that Rai finally calmed down, pulling out his Scroll Qrow and quickly glances at the time that says 07:39 and calls Ozpin.

Hearing the line connect Qrow speaks quickly with an unsteady voice before Ozpin could "Oz, you might not like the news I have."

Taken aback by how Qrow spoke and the both distraught look on his face and sadden looking in Qrow's eyes asks Calmly "What's happened?"

Qrow tries his best to steady his voice before answering "I have the boy's name," Ozpin nodes for Qrow to continue and he does "His name is Rai Zilar", Ozpin just about to take a sip of his coffee stops and almost loses hold of the cup. ( **For the confused the name Zilar Belongs to only one family like the Arc's** )

Tightening his hold on the coffee cup, Ozpin lowers it slightly and says "That answer the first part, what about the second?"

Qrow finally having his voice under control answers "When I asked why he was out here…" Qrow pauses briefly before continuing "He didn't say anything only started to cry for almost ten minutes before falling asleep, with what I know about Cobalt and Sapphire, I don't think Rai ran because of them and with the three other disks that he hasn't let go at all… I can only come to one conclusion"

Ozpin slowly lowers his coffee cup down to the table and pushes it forward before placing his hands together and resting his forehead on and with deep sadness asks "Qrow can… you bring Rai to Beacon?"

Qrow replies shortly "Yes, we'll get there as soon as we can", with that Qrow ends the call setting his Scroll down next to him, Qrow leans back against the tree thinking ' _Now how do I get this one to Beacon_ '

 **AN: This gave me some trouble when typing out, mainly with the fight between Qrow and the Abyss Beowulf this Grimm and the Beowulfs that attacked Rai's home will be explained soon, also using this as a gap to think of the move between where Qrow and Rai are to where Beacon is. Well until next time.**


	4. Interlude 1 Grimm, kitsune and the Past

Interlude: Grimm, kitsune and the Past

 **AN: Hello all, something a little different, this chapter? Will be talking about the two Grimm that have been introduced as well as the Kitsunes, enjoy.**

Beowulf: These Grimm are not to be confused with the Beowolf. Where the Beowolves are more werewolf like in looks the Beowulfs are purely Wolf like in looks and behaviour.

Appearance: This Grimm can stand anywhere from four-feet-tall and six-feet-long to six-foot-tall and eight-feet-long. As with many other Grimm, they have black fur, with bone plating, but not all Beowulves have this bone plating many don't so they can move at higher speeds.

Behaviour/mentality: One of the many this most hunter forget about this Grimm is that It **NEVER** hunts alone, finding one on their own can mean a few things first it is a trap and second it is a scout for the main pack, if it is a scout kill it quickly because once it spots you it will call its pack. The smallest pack of these Grimm could run into would a pack of six and the largest recorded is a pack of twenty, in each pack there are four types, the Alpha, the Beta, the regulars and the scouts, lastly the rogues as you could tell by the name they are not part of the pack. The most important thing to remember about them is that they are smarter than other Grimm and have a more wolf like behaviour as well as their own pride

The Alphas are the strongest and smartest of the pack, it calls all the shots they stand at the upper size for this species of Grimm, the bone plating of the Alpha cover the back, some parts of the sides and the legs.

The Beta is what you could call the second in command and does what most would suspect, their bone plating covers only the back and legs.

The regulars are what you could call the grunts of the pack, they follow orders and their bone plating is sporadic, and on rare occasions challenge the Alpha or Beta, failure to beat one of them forces the challenger out of the pack becoming rogues, winning forces the previous pack Alpha or Beta out of the pack with them becoming rogues.

The scouts these are the fastest of the normal Beowulves and no Bone plating on them and they do exactly what you would think.

The rogues are Beowulves that were beaten and sent out of the pack.

The Beowulves are fast, numerous, prideful, smart and very dangerous.

Abyss Beowulf: This Grimm is very elusive and hard to track down, they are a variant of the Beowulves.

Appearance: The Abyss Beowulf stands at the smallest seven-feet-tall and ten-feet-long, at the largest the stand no shorter than fifteen-feet-tall and nineteen-feet-long. They have thick bone plating protecting the most vital areas without reducing mobility, all the masks of the Abyss Beowulves that have been seen all have at least two red lines going down from top to bottom and over the eyes the more pair of lines the older it is.

Behaviour/mentality: The Strangest thing you would find about this Grimm is its pride, well they will try to kill you if you are unaware of its presence or if you try and run, but if you spot them they will stop and watch you before issuing a challenge towards you, one of the other oddities of this Grimm is that it will run when it thinks it can't win that is unless the one attacking hasn't insulted its pride, a blow to its pride in losing and living only makes it smarter and stronger, which it seems to accept. This Grimm also hunts along and will only work with other Grimm if there's a lot of negative emotions pulling it towards something.

The Abyss Beowulf is very strong, very fast and very hard to beat, insulting its pride does make it angry and it does make it more predictable.

The Kitsune: they are an almost forgotten race of Faunus mainly because they are practically extinct. The reason behind them being nearly extinct is mainly because the last one to be seen was over two hundred years ago,

Appearance: The Kitsune's most definable feature would be the multiple tails they have and the two ears they have as well, they can have anywhere from two to nine tails. All Kitsunes have at least one golden eye it doesn't matter which eye it is but there will be a golden eye, there have been cases where the gold is mixed with the natural eye colour. They also have a two-tone hair colour, other than those definable features they will look like any other Faunus.

Abilities: The abilities that all Kitsunes have is their golden eyes that let them see the Soul, aura and little of what another person's Semblance is ( **not enough to tell what it is just some** ) and on rare occasions, they can tell exactly what their Semblance does. This ability is locked away but can be unlocked how is unknown.

The next ability that Kitsunes have would be the number of Semblances they have; this power is linked to a number of tails they are born with. They will always have at least one Semblance but if they have six tails they will have two Semblances and if they have nine tails they will have three.

The final power they have would be the amount of Aura they have for every tail after the first they have fifty percent more Aura per tail than one would normally have, as everyone is born with different amounts of Aura a Kitsune born with three tails can have the same amount of Aura that is equal to another child born with a normal amount. ( **in short Kitsune with 100 units of Aura with three tails means if they only had on tail it would be at only 50 units, and a normal child Human or Faunus born with 100 units would be the same** )

When comparing the Kitsune to other Faunus in terms of physical ability puts them almost at the top in all areas, this is because if you compare a Kitsune to a Faunus that is naturally fast they would be second to them, they are just below those Faunus that a specialised in one area but better than all other when comparing across the board.

History: Two hundred years or so ago, the Kitsune went extinct for all intensive purposes. The reason behind them going extinct is unknown to almost everyone in the present day, as the story is not a pleasant one.

Two hundred and twenty-three years ago, there lived many Kitsunes they were living peacefully with both the humans and the Faunus, this was before Human started to discriminate the Faunus, there was one Kitsune that was stronger than all others, a Huntress who fought countless battles against the Grimm and every time she battles the Grimm all that was left after the battle was a destroyed land and the woman walking away.

After many battles of this repeating people started to fear the Kitsune whispering 'what will happen if they turn on us' and other such things, because all creatures fear that which is stronger, while many people ignored those paranoid ones there were enough to start a plan that would end the 'treat' as they believe.

Fifteen years pass and the huntress had retired and started a family of three with a fox Faunus and a fox Faunus child with one tail and no golden eye. It was then that those people put their plan into action, reports of Kitsune turning up dead along with their families started to show up, the huntress fearing the worst sent her family somewhere safe.

It took four and a half years of a war between the Kitsune and the Human, Faunas alliance, during those four and a half years the huntress had fought far, far too many battles for any one person should, it was during the first half of the final year that she became the last of the kitsune, it took them the second half of the year of her running and battling before they were able to corner her in what is now the great desert the sits between Vale and Vacuo, by the battle lasted for a full week with neither side giving in and at the end of the final battle she had won but she had expended almost all of her Aura and fall soon after reaching the location of her families, she remains buried there by her family to the present day.

The reason why the huntress was so powerful is because she was born with a naturally large pool of Aura, then add in that she was born with nine tail boosting her Aura limit by five times the normal amount, so she is already very powerful with just that, when people found out her Semblances which were, telekinesis, Detonation and causality. The first is self-explanatory but whenever she used it the objects had a silver glow surround them, her second Semblance Detonation cause explosions at a point of their choosing, the size would depend on how much Aura is put into it and would look similar to an explosion made by a bomb, her final Semblance Causality is what many people who faced her fear with all they had because it rewrote cause and effect, for example, an attack that would kill her turns into an attack that bounces off her armour or using her detention Semblance for a small explosion only for it to turn into a massive explosion, this was the only reason she was able to survive the five years of war and not be kill by the assassins that were constantly after her life.

 **AN: I hope you liked reading about the two Grimm and the history of the Kitsune, I feel that I did a good job describing how they went extinct, and the reason why the huntress was so powerful, if people want a short description of what she looks like and what her name is I will make a small piece for it. Before I go one final thing I was tempted to give Rai the causality Semblance but chose against it. Well until next time.**


	5. Chapter 3: Setting off & Learning

Chapter 3: Setting off & Learning

 **AN: Hello all, a bit of a longer chapter here, first I would like to thank everyone that has followed/favorited and/or read my story, so thank you. I know that the speed that I'm putting these out may slow down in the future as collage starts to pick up. Well here's another one for you.**

 **POV Rai**

After crying himself back to sleep, Rai slowly wakes up to find him still on Qrow's lap with Qrow's hand still on his head and Qrow's other hand playing around with a Scroll.

Shift so that he can rub his eyes and letting out a yawn letting Qrow know that his awake, feeling the hand on his head stop Rai looks up at Qrow who has a sad smile, Rai speaks softly "Morning, mister Qrow"

Seeing Qrow putting the Scroll away before hearing him reply "Morning Rai" Rai hears Qrow take a breath before asking "You doing okay?".

Rai Shakes his head and speaks with a quiver in his voice "N-No, I f-feel lost…", taking a second to wipe away some of the tears rolling down his face Rai continues "I d-don't know w-what to do".

Qrow says nothing and gently strokes the Rai's head, which helps to calm Rai down, once Rai is sniffling calm down to once every few second Qrow asks "Rai, can you show me what you are holding?"

Giving a nod Rai opens his hands and lays the three symbols down on his lap for Qrow to see.

 **POV shift: Qrow (I'm not good when it comes to children's behavior when their still sad and grieving)**

Looking down at the Down at the three symbols, Qrow sees the first Symbol that belongs to Cobalt, the second symbol that looks like what Sapphire had only with the addition of the open lotus above the tornado and third he does not recognize.

After looking over them Qrow asks "Can you tell me who they belong to?" before Rai can answers Qrow hold his hand up to stop him and says "Take you time", Qrow then lowers his hand to let Rai speak.

Rai looking down at the symbols slowly speaks "This one", pointing at Cobalt's symbol "Belongs to my dad", Qrow hears Rai take a breath to steady himself and then pointing to the second symbol and speaks "This one belongs to my mom", Before Rai points to the third on he hesitates as more tear began to fall, Qrow seeing this gently strokes Rai's head while waiting patiently for Rai to continue, after waiting a few seconds Qrow hears Rai take a breath before continuing and pointing at the third before speaking "This one belonged to my elder sister".

Qrow nodes before speaking "Thank you, Rai," looking at the fit pit that currently has some meat skewered on some sticks roasting over it ask "You must be hungry, right?"

Rai opens his mouth to speak only for his stomach to answer for him be letting out an almost demanding growl, Qrow just laughs at this before reaching over and pulling out one of the meat skewers out from the ground and holding it in front of Rai, who grabs hold of it saying "Thank you" before he starts to devour it.

While Rai is eating Qrow pulls on out for himself and starts to eat thinking ' _How long should it take for me to get Rai to beacon…? and what to do about his Aura?_ ', looking back down at Rai Qrow sees him slowly reaching for a second only to stop sensing Qrow look at him, to which Qrow say "Go on", and Rai quickly picks one up and starts to eat it.

After eating their full Qrow ask "Rai have you heard of Beacon?", looking down at the boy Qrow sees him tilt his head to the side.

Rai think for a few seconds before answering says "Yes mom and dad Talked about it a lot mostly dad, as he kept telling us how he would always burn some scythe wielder", looking up at Qrow Rai sees him looking off to the side with a mixed face of emotions.

Qrow Both happy and annoyed by the answer thinking ' _I was one time, never going to let that one down am I_ ', giving a sigh Qrow turns to Rai and speaks "While you were out I spoke with the Headmaster of Beacon and he would like to meet you…"

Before Qrow can say anything else, Rai's face turns from the sad look he had to one of both excitement and joy before turning and asking with childlike joy ( **don't know how that works** ) "Really, he want to meet me? When? And why?".

Qrow placing a hand on the energetic Rai while thinking ' _Much like Ruby_ ' and says "calm down a little, yes he wants to meet you, as for when it will take us a few days to get to Beacon from where we are and why, you will have to ask him that".

After getting Rai to calm down some Qrow says "We can leave now but first we need to get your Aura under control". Seeing Rai tilt his head to the side cause Qrow to sigh and say "Close your eyes", seeing Rai close his eyes Qrow Continues "Try and focus on yourself and feel the energy that is flowing around you".

After waiting for almost ten minutes, as Qrow is about to speak he sees silver, red and gold flow over Rai before smiling and asking slowly "Do you feel the energy?", seeing Rai nod Qrow speaks once more "Okay now I want you to try and pull that energy inwards towards yourself".

After almost fifteen minutes of silence Qrow starts to feel the air get lighter as well as Rai's Aura becoming lower and lower until it stops around the point where a person's Aura would before they unlock it, nodding Qrow asks "How does it feel?"

As Rai is about to answer he loses focus and his Aura returns to what it was and answers a little dejected "It's hard and I lost it" while sitting next Qrow with his head looking downward.

Qrow shaking his head says "It never was this is something that was easy, it's hard because you're new to Aura", giving the Rai a reassuring pat on the head Qrow asks "Want to try again?", Seeing Rai's head shot up with a smile and nodding his he quickly, Qrow laughs a little and singles him to try once more.

They kept this up until the sun is high in the sky and at this point, Rai can suppress his Aura for a total of thirty seconds while sitting still, before Qrow calls it for the day and says "Rai we need to get going".

Standing up Qrow walks over to the fire pit, which has burned down to just embers, and kicks dirt on it. Looking back at Rai, Qrow see that he has wrapped eight of his tails around one, raising an eyebrow Qrow asks "Rai, why did you wrap your tails together?".

Looking at Qrow, Rai puts a hand on his chin think of the best way to answer before smiling and answers "I did it to match my family, as they only had one tail", giving an honest answer before continuing "It does take some co… con… focus to keep them to like this, but I prefer them free flowing".

Qrow nodes before giving a kind smile knowing there's more to it and says "You can leave the unwrapped, I didn't mind", Rai looks at Qrow before his smile widens and his tails unwrap and began to flow freely.

The way the nine tails flow freely, are almost mesmerizing, shaking his head Qrow turns and slowly walks, as Qrow begins to walk he hears sparks as he sees silver lightning streak past him only for it to hit a tree leaving a small impression of the boy as Rai bouncing off it and falls onto his back, moving quickly Qrow rushes to Rai and kneels, before asking "You okay?".

Shaking his head to clear the dizziness Rai responds "I'm fine", then standing up and dusting himself off and turns to Qrow with an embarrassed face before saying "Sorry, I don't know how to control my…", Rai stops as he tries to think of the right word.

Petting the boy's head Qrow answers with a slightly amused smile "Semblance, right?", seeing Rai nod, Qrow continues "I have a niece that had the same problem", pausing to see how Rai reacts to this, Qrow see Rai look at him with wonder and a little bit of hope, before Qrow continues he stands and slowly walks on "Try to think about moving at your normal speed when you move"

Rai giving a tilt of his head does as Qrow says and moves to catch up with him, Qrow does not hear any sparks not does he see any lightning fly past him only the sound of leaves and sticks crunching under foot, turning to look down at Rai who is joyfully walking next to him Qrow just smiles thinking ' _At least it won't be boring_ '.

 **POV Qrow several hours later**

Qrow and Rai have been traveling for several hours, after the fourth hour Qrow saw Rai slowly down a little before he picks him saying "I'll carry you until I find a good spot for us to camp at tonight, while you continue to suppress your Aura".

After the surprise of being suddenly picked up Rai nodes before asking "What does me learning to suppress my Aura do?".

Qrow thinks on the question while moving, after a few seconds he answers "there are two reasons for it, the first is It helps to hide yourself from the Grimm and other people that can feel your Aura, if you had a normal amount of Aura or double that at most you wouldn't have to do this, but you have an absurdly large amount of Aura which can pull Grimm from some distance, and the second is that the more you do it the easier it gets and the more your Aura starts to hide itself naturally"

Qrow looks down at Rai to see if he understood what he just said, Qrow sees Rai with an odd mix of both confusion and understanding, with a small sigh Qrow asks "Which part?".

Rai hearing the question answers "The second part".

Qrow stops to think how best to explain it before shrugging and speaking "The best way to put it, is that the Aura realises what you want and slowly does it for you, the how and why no one knows", looking down at Rai Qrow sees him node his head and feels him starting to suppress his Aura.

Qrow continues walking with Rai in his arms for another hour before he starts to hear soft snoring coming from Rai looking to the sky to see the soft orange and red glow of the sunset from the cloud above, choosing now as a good stopping point Qrow turns off the road and head a small little bit into the forest to find a spot for camping.

It didn't take long to find a spot, as there was a small river a short ways off the path, once there Qrow put Rai down against a tree to free his arms, so that he can build a fire, after a minute Qrow gets the fire started muttering "If I'm in a forest why is there so little usable firewood?", after getting the fire started Qrow went to the river to get some fish, thankfully his Semblance worked with him for once.

Walking back over to the fire Qrow took some long sticks that he set aside and stuck them through the fish and set them to cook. Qrow moving to where he put Rai and sitting down next to him pulls out his Scroll ( **How much battery do these things have?** ), taking a quick look at the time on the Scroll which says 07:28 pm.

Leafing through his contacts, Qrow stops and calls Ozpin, while the Scroll is ringing he feels Rai move up next to him and buries his head into his side ( **Qrow's that is** ) still asleep, Qrow moves his arm and puts it round Rai and pulls him closer.

After a second more of ringing the Scroll connects and Qrow hears "Qrow, good to see you" from Ozpin.

"Likewise,", Qrow replies before asking "How are things at Beacon?"

"Things are getting busy, as the end of the semester is closer than the students realized" Ozpin replies with a calm smile before taking a sip of coffee from a different mug than before, and asks "How's it going your side?"

Qrow gives a sigh before muttering to himself "Wish I had some alcohol" before speaking directly to Ozpin "Found out a few things about Rai, some good, some bad and something odd"

Ozpin raises an eyebrow towards Qrow's muttering before giving a smile to Glynda before focusing back on Qrow, and responding "Let's start with the bad first shall we".

Nodding Qrow speaks "The three disks that Rai has all belonged to his family", Qrow sees Ozpin's face sadden a little at the news and motions Qrow to continue, doing so Qrow speaks "They belonged respectively to Cobalt his father, Sapphire his mother and finally his elder sister, he didn't give me her name"

Ozpin remain silent for a few seconds before asking "What's the good news?"

Smiling Qrow speaks "He's very bright and a curious boy, with the five hours before we started to walk he was able to suppress his Aura by a large amount." pausing to take a breath before continuing "He did run into some trouble with his semblance but that was quickly sorted out, and right now the amount of Aura that is still emanating from him has dropped by about thirty percent given a few more days it should be hidden to the level around about a young huntsmen before going to one of the academy's"

Ozpin's expression does almost a one eighty and says after taking a sip of coffee "My he is quite talented before we go onto the odd news, how much guidance did you give him?"

Qrow expecting this question replies simply "No more than a few words".

Nodding Ozpin asks "What is the odd news, that you mentioned".

Qrow pausing for a few second think how best to say it, simply asks "Before that our Aura is colour by our Semblance to some degree correct?" Ozpin not expecting the question thinks for a second before nodding and Qrow continues "Here's the strange thing, when I had him focus on his Aura it flowed over him but it had three colours"

Ozpin almost chokes on his coffee as he was having some when Qrow said that. Taking a moment to collect himself before asking "Are you sure and not seeing thing because you were drunk?"

Qrow chuckles at Ozpin's question before shaking his head and replying "No, you saw me have what was left on me at the time".

Ozpin looks towards Glynda with a frown before muttering "You this time", turning back to Qrow he asks "What were the colours and do you have an idea on what they are?".

Qrow nodes and says "In order, the first was silver, which I think is related to Lightning, the second is red and it looked exactly like Ruby's, which makes that one Speed, and the third was gold and I believe that it has something to do with absorption".

Taking a few seconds as he lets Ozpin contemplate what he has just said, Qrow gently strokes Rai's head, after several seconds of silence Ozpin asks "I can see what you mean, but can you tell be the reason behind the first and the third?"

Qrow stops stroking Rai's head and answers "For the first, it's because the in which I called you first, he started to have a nightmare", seeing Ozpin raise an eyebrow Qrow says "hold on, while he was having the nightmare lightning started to coil round him", taking out his canteen of water and taking a drink from it before setting it down and speaks once more "For the third, when he used his Semblance by accident and run into a tree he was perfectly fine but the tree had an impression of him in it"

Both Glynda and Ozpin raise an eyebrow before Glynda asks "Wouldn't he be fine with just his Aura protecting him?"

Qrow shakes his head and says "Not at the speed he was going"

Ozpin smiles understanding what just said speaks "I see, will this has given us some food for thought…" before he finishes speaking short and quick beeping is heard from Qrow Scroll.

Tsking Qrow says "I'll speak to you when we get to Beacon in about three maybe four days"

Ozpin nodes and says Quickly "Good, the semester end a day before, good night" and hangs up.

Turning his Scroll off Qrow shakes Rai awake before asking "You, hungry kid?"

Smelling the cooked fish Rai quickly wakes up and nodes his head, Qrow reaches over and pulls out two of the sticks with the cooked fish from the ground and hand one over to Rai, after eating, Rai yawns before rubbing his eyes and climbs onto Qrow lap tiredly while curling his tails around the two of them and falls asleep, Qrow Doesn't stop him from doing so and soon rest finds him as well.

 **AN: That took longer than I thought it would, never was any good with travel settings mainly how to start them without making it to forced, the Auras of this Remnant do attract the Grimm much like how emotions do, with the suppressing of Aura becoming automatic is think of it becoming more a part of the person and the large the amount of Aura the less connected to the person it is, what Rai is doing it connecting with his Aura making it connect to him more and becoming a part of him, hope that helped, well until next time.**


	6. Notice

**Just a little sort thing, I'll not be uploading on the weekends, the reason is so that I can use them as rest days and build up a small backlog so that if something prevents me from completing a chapter on time I still have some time to finish it**


	7. Chapter 4: The Journey & Tests

Chapter 4: The Journey & Tests

 **AN: Hello all, another chapter, Firstly I would like to explain my how POV's work, what my POV's does is puts the focus on that person but it does' make it strictly that one, it follows their thoughts, think of it like a 3rd person view from them, I hope you enjoy.**

 **POV shift: Rai**

Rai soon awoke feeling warm rays of the morning sun, rubbing his eyes he looks, seeing the fire slowly dying out, a small river a small way off to the side and dark cloud approaching from the south.

Giving a frown at the somewhat ominous clouds, Rai tries to stretch only to find himself held in place, looking at what's holding him he finds that Qrow has his arms wrapped around him gently keeping Rai where he is.

Looking at his current situation Rai thinks ' _What now? I don't want to disturb him, he looks peaceful_ ' not able to find a way out of his current place without disturbing Qrow Rai chooses to focus on his Aura and Semblance.

Closing his eyes Rai begins to dive within himself, knowing what he needs to find and where, Rai quickly makes his way there, upon arrival he sees the large familiar multicoloured orb floating in the endless expanse.

Moving next to the orb Rai reaches out and carefully places his hand onto the orb, but rather than try to pull energy into himself he instead focuses on each of the colours.

The first colour Silver, soothing, calming and bright. The movement of the colour feels quick moving from space to space before stopping. Focusing more on the silver colour the energy he feels is sharp and fluid, while also free and unrestricted.

The second's colour Red, warm, positive, strong, curious and powerful. The movement of the colour feels fast and is constantly moving never stopping. Focusing more on the red colour the energy he feels is joyful and excited, while also strong and full of life.

The final colour gold, protective and comforting. The movement of the colour isn't fast or slow it is always next to the other colours and protecting them. Focusing on the colour the energy he feels is powerful and unyielding, while also unrestrictive and calm.

Smiling joyfully Rai slowly moves each of the colours towards him with each other with their respective movements without separating them. It's slow going and after what feels like ages, Rai stands at the centre of the orb feeling the colours move around him, inspecting him before it moves on, staying where he is Rai crosses his legs and brings his tails upwards while letting them flow freely and closes his eyes and lets his other senses focus on what's around him.

Slowly breathing in and out Rai starts to move the colours towards him, only to be blocked by the gold colour preventing him from doing anymore, stopping that plan the gold colour moves on, choosing to try and lead the colours he find better success in that plan, but still restricted by the gold a little as he feels it weariness towards him but he chooses to continue that plan.

Over time it slow becomes quicker as the golds weariness slowly fades as it feels Rai doing no harm to the other colours, slowly the large orb becomes smaller, before long Rai stops panting hard and slowly stands and moves out of the orb to see it has only shrunk by a small amount, he also notices a thin line from his right hand connecting him to the orb, smiling Rai slowly lets himself out of that space and back to reality.

Giving a yawn and a stretch, Rai finds himself set against the tree that Qrow was leaning on with him sitting on Qrow's lap, looking around he sees Qrow kneeling in front of the fire while stoking it to get the fire going again, slowly standing and making his way over.

As he got closer Qrow speaks "Morning kid, sleep will?"

Giving another yawn and sitting down to the now breathing fire he replies "Morning mister Qrow, yes I did, what about you?"

Qrow poking the fire a little more before replying "I did until I felt something odd"

Rai tilting his head at what Qrow said asks "What did you feel"

Turning to Rai, Qrow speaks "I felt your Aura fluctuate"

Rai's fox ears also tilt a little before he asks "What does that mean?"

Rai sees a look of concentration on Qrow's face before he hears from him "Think of it like how the wind blows" Rai nodes his head a little as Qrow continues "like how the wind blows, it can be strong or weak"

Rai's eyes light up as he says "So if it was like a strong wind it could be dangers"

Qrow stops and Rai can see that he wasn't expecting him to understand it so easily, shaking his head Qrow responds with a smile "Right you are, what I felt from you as not a strong flux but it did last for a few seconds, plus your body coated itself in its Aura"

Rai looking down sadly and says "Sorry, I was trying something dif… diff… 'different'" Rai nodes "Different in trying to suppress my Aura"

Hearing a chuckle from Qrow Rai looks up to see one of Qrow's hands moving towards him, Rai braces himself only to feel Qrow's hand ruffle his hair and speak "Don't worry I'm not mad, but why?"

Rai surprised at his hair being ruffled naturally leans into it while answering "The prev… pre… 'previous', thank you, way was hard and it felt… restricted"

Qrow changing from ruffling Rai head to scratching behind the fox ears ( **I'm going to hell for this** ) asks "So what did you do?", Rai having lost himself in bless with the ear scratching doesn't answer, seeing this Qrow mutters "Note to self, scratch behind the fox ear to cheer him up"

Feeling Qrow stop Rai gives a small and cute pout at Qrow who just laughs. Waiting for Qrow to stop laughing Rai moves next to Qrow and pokes him inside while waiting

After several seconds of laughing Qrow asks once more "So what did you do with your Aura?"

Seeing Qrow stop laughing answers "I went and focus on the orb and learned about the three colour"before Rai continues he hears Qrow say under his breath "So I was right" tilting his head Rai asks "what do you mean?"

Sighing to himself Qrow looks at Rai and asks "How much do you know about Auras?"

Pondering the Question for a few seconds before replying "Auras are our soul and are what protects us, right?"

Qrow smiles and speaks again "Right that's the basic understanding, now what about how one's Semblance plays into a person's Aura?"

Rai think back to how his father explained it when he asked about it before answers "The Semblance is part of the Aura as well as the person and it colours the Aura, correct?"

Qrow nodes and says "that's right, you have three colours to your Aura, which means you have three Semblances", Qrow sees Rai nod but gives no other expression of surprise or anything akin to that, confused Qrow asks "Did you already know about having three Semblances?"

Rai freezes before slowly nodding and says softly "Yes, my dad told me what type of Faunus I am and it's her… heir… 'heritage', yes, thank you he also told me not to say anything about it to others"

Qrow studies Rai for a short while before asking "Can you tell me why he said to keep it a secret?"

Rai gives a short nod and says "He said to keep what I am and my powers a secret so that people don't fear me"

Rai feels a hand be placed on his head and feels it scratch behind his fox ears slowly leans into it as he hears, "You don't need to say anymore, I'll catch us some fish and while it's cooking we can wash ourselves in the river", Rai gives a happy nod at the thought of food.

 **POV shift Qrow**

It didn't take long for Qrow to catch them some fish and puts them near the fire to cook, while they went and washed up in the river, as Qrow was drying himself off he feel something off looking to Rai to see the boy stepping out of the river cover in water head to toe and his nine tails completely drenched as well, look at Rai's face to see a mischievous smile there, Qrow's face falls as he sees shake all of the water off sending it in every direction and covering Qrow with more water.

Whipping the water off his face and looking at Rai only to bust out laughing at the site of his tails as they have all puffed out, getting himself under control, Qrow finishes drying himself off, once both are fully dressed they sit down and eat the cooked fish.

Soon after they finish eating they see a flash of light and hears thunder off in the distance, Frowning Qrow says "Let's get going don't what to be stuck standing in the rain, do we?"

Rai shakes his head and says "No we don't and I don't think you want another shower" while gives an innocent smile.

Looking at Rai with a small dark smile says "True, so we're going to move a little faster today", the smile on Rai's face vanishes as he nodes.

Standing Qrow leads them back to the roads and says "I want you to match my speed, without using any of your semblances if you can't slowly start to use only your speed Semblance it to match me, this will help to teach you to control your semblances one at a time", seeing Rai nod Qrow sets off at a jog and slowly builds up into a run, at about a quarter his full speed he starts to hear sparks next to him, looking at Rai to see why where the sound is coming from he see hundreds of small sparks flowing off behind Rai from his cloak, that quickly dissipate, which remind him of the rose petals that Ruby leaves behind when she uses her Semblance, stepping up his speed to half he still hears the sparks next to him only there a little more frequent, looking at Rai Qrow sees close to a thousand sparks flow of Rai, smiling Qrow moves to three-quarters his full speed and starts to hear an almost constant static from Rai and as he looks down Qrow sees an almost silver streak of sparks coming from Rai. ( **Rai is still visible just has so many sparks fly of behind him that it leaves a small trail** )

Qrow move a little bit faster to see if Rai can go faster but slowly the sound of static get a little softer, and he chose to slow down to match Rai and says "Will be stopping so slow down carefully", after saying that Qrow slows down with Rai to make sure that nothing too bad happens.

Once they slow to a stop Rai's breathing is a little bit heavy as Qrow asks "I think your Speed Semblance can get your speed right now to about three time higher"

Rai looks up at Qrow and says "While I was using my speed everything seem to slow down, do you know why?"

Giving some thought Qrow says "Use your speed Semblance" as he picks up a stick that's near the pathway "I will throw this at you and I won't tell you when…" before he finishes he throws the stick at Rai who sees it come and ducks while using his semblance and leaving sparks where he was standing, as Rai stands Qrow says "I see, your semblance doesn't increase your movement but I think it increases everything to do with speed about you, but we a find out if that's true later"

Looking at the sky to the south Qrow see that the cloud far off in the distance, looking back at Rai Qrow asks "Do you know what your Semblances are?"

Seeing Rai node Qrow motions him to continue "The first is lightning the second is speed and the third is phy… physical ab… abso…"

Qrow finishes "Absorption, oaky try using only the first and the third Semblance to follow me" and with that Qrow starts to run down the path at half his speed and starts to hear a constant rolling thunder next to him, looking next to him Qrow see a few dozen small bolts flowing off Rai as he runs, as some of those small bolts touch the ground they leave a small mark, Qrow says "We'll be moving a little faster now" and moves to nine-tenths his full speed and still hears Rai running next to him for a few seconds until it stops and looking back Qrow stops as will to see Rai pick himself up off the ground without a scratch on him or his clothes.

Waiting for until Rai is next to him Qrow asks "How do you feel?"

Seeing Rai tilt his head in confusion before Qrow sees him close his eyes with a look of focus on his face for a few seconds before opening them and says "I feel stronger than I did before I fall"

' _Just like Yang_ ' Qrow thought before he says "Okay that's good, let's just move with only your speed to see how much of a boost you got", and Qrow runs off at his full speed and seconds later the consent static from Rai is heard next to him, think ' _Let's see how long this boost lasts_ '

After running for close to half an hour Qrow hears to static very slowly start to fade and he also starts to slow down until they stop, with Rai breathing heavily, pulling out his canteen of water and passing it over to Rai who takes a long drink before handing it back to him.

After resting for a few minutes Qrow picks up Rai in his arms and says "We made good time, you get some rest I'll carry you"

See Rai nodding as he curls his tails around himself and starts to sleep Qrow continues to walk, towards vale. Looking back towards the clouds only to find them too far away to see them thinks ' _We may be at beacon sooner than I thought but not before the end of the semester_ '

 **AN: Well here's another finished chapter, the hardest parts of this were what the colours of his Aura were like as well as how to keep myself from typing out words that were too big for Rai to say, but overall, I think I did a good job. Well until next till**


	8. Chapter 5: Interruptions, family & Rest

**AN: Hello all, the fifth chapter YES, so interesting thing in this chapter, and a this will be more a no POV chapter, there will be POVs just more of a third person view, I hope you enjoy. Just realized I never described the forest they're in.**

 **POV third person**

Walking down an empty pathway deep within a browning forest walks, Qrow a tall man wearing grey and a red tattered cap, while carrying Rai a young sleeping Faunus boy wearing red black and silver, as they're walking down the worn path, a loud *Snap* is heard walking Rai and making Qrow stop.

Walking down the path Qrow stops when he heard the snap and lowers Rai while drawing his sword, he speaks "They've found us"

Rai standing moves closer to Qrow with his ears constantly darting around trying to find the source of the sound, soon his ears focus on the right side of the path, tugging on Qrow's coat and pointing to the right he says "Over there and there's a lot of them"

Qrow smiles and says "move behind me, by five feet" while moving to the right side of the path with his sword and the ready, Rai doing as asked moves to be five feet behind Qrow.

Soon a few dozen heavy footsteps approach along with the sound of claws scraping against the bark of the trees, coming into view through the trees are many medium-sized Grimm, that stand six-feet-high, three-feet-wide and four-feet-long.

Seeing them Qrow's face has a frown forming on it while saying "Why did it have to be Scrappers?" as he says that all sound stops as every head of the Scrappers' turns to look at the two of them, Qrow sends a quick look back to Rai to speak but stops when he sees him shaking, turning back Qrow says in confidence "Don't worry, I've got them".

Rai slowly lowers to his knees silently with tears rolling down his face as he remembers his village burning because of the Grimm, he sits there and watches as both Qrow and the Scrappers ready themselves.

Several seconds pass with only the sound of the wind passing between Qrow and the forty-odd Scrapper Grimm, one of the Scrappers inches forward, seeing this Qrow charges forwards and like a wave so do the scrappers.

Qrow meets them three-quarters of the way with a swing of his sword cutting through three of them at once as he slides to the middle of the Scrappers, with the sole attention of the Grimm on Qrow he smiles, as he ducks under a leap from behind, and stands back up and looks around and says "forty-one"

Turning his sword into its scythe form, he smiles and readies to strike, pulling the trigger and using the recoil Qrow shots forward and pulls the trigger once more while swinging, two thuds are heard before Qrow with the momentum of both shots swings through the dense group of Scrappers with most of them jumping out of the way but some fail to move in time and get cut in half, and Qrow says "Thirty-five"

One of the Scrappers lets out a howl which causes the rest to charge with it, with four come from the left, five from the right, eight from the front and four from the rear, Qrow jumps and points his scythe downward and fire using the recoil to get out in time, while his in the air a Scrapper form the right not part of the charging group leaps and strikes Qrow sending him quickly to the ground.

Landing on his back Qrow quickly rolls to the side to avoid being jumped on by the Scrapper that landed where he was, rolling to his feet Qrow quickly changes the scythe back to its sword mode and rushes the Scrapper, but has to jump back as another leaps at him from the side, giving a tsk Qrow swings down cutting the one that made him jump back into saying "Thirty-four"

Looking around at the rest of the Scrappers as the constantly circle him both in the trees and on the ground, pulling his sword up to block two claws the come from the front only to receive a third from the rear, causing him to step forward slightly.

Swinging his sword and sending the two in front flying back and colliding with four other temporally taking six out of the fight, quickly turning around to cut the one behind him "Thirty-three" after cutting that one down he starts to move around the group of Scrappers while firing shots of into groups of Scrappers which are met with screeches as several more fall "Thirty"

Charging the four in front him Qrow swings his sword through them, but it's stopped by the fourth as it catches the blade, Smiling Qrow turns his sword to the shotgun mode and fire and use the recoil to cut through the fourth "twent-" Qrow stop speaking and quickly dives forward and roll to his knees to see a several Scrapper piled on top of each other wear he was.

Qrow very quickly casts a glance to Rai to see both the shaking and the tears have stopped and is watching very thing that's happening, turning his focus back to the bumbling pile of Scrappers as he turns his shotgun towards them and fire off four shots before there's a click while counting "Twenty-five, twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty"

By the third shot the Scrappers had untangled themselves from the pile, and focus back on Qrow, all of them give a loud screech, that causes both Rai and Qrow to cover their ears.

While Qrow is recovering from the screech, the Scrappers charge him, with some of them bouncing from tree to tree and other running along the ground, Qrow quickly ejects the empty mag and loads a fresh one before snapping it into place. ( **never shows him reloading in the show nor how much ammo he has in the shotgun** )

Qrow waits quietly for the Scrappers to get closer to him, once they were a dozen feet away Qrow runs at them with his sword at his side ready to strike, once in range Qrow makes to swing before jumping up and cutting three that were jump down at him while saying "Seventeen", the ones at the ground had jumped back to dodge a swing that never came roar and jump at Qrow while he's in the air.

Hearing the roar Qrow turns to see five Scrappers leap at him, spinning his body to point his sword which he turned into its shotgun mode and fires while being forced back by the recoil ( **NOT using light rounds** ) says "Fourteen" as three of them fall.

Having moved out the way of the remaining two Scrappers which fly past him and into the trees with a small thud, as one of them fall to the ground stunned, landing back on the ground Qrow quickly backflips over four Scrappers that dived at him from opposite sides and collide with each other in the now empty space, quickly dashing forward Qrow cuts through the four saying "ten"

From his back three more jump at him two from the trees and one from the ground, rolling to the side Qrow avoids two of them but one of the ones in the air kicks off the one next to him changing his direction towards Qrow, who is still rolling to his feet unable to dodge, tries to cut the Scrapper as it collides with him.

Successfully cutting the Scrapper who still hit Qrow knocking him back causing him to roll along the ground with a grunt, doing his best to stand quickly but has to dive forward in a role as three more Scrappers smash down in his previous spot.

Standing up and facing the remaining Scrappers Qrow rushes forward to the three that smashed down while his sword turns into a scythe and swings to cut the three, the three shaking themselves out of the momentary daze are unable to dodge the scythe that cut through them as Qrow says "six"

Qrow quickly ducks backwards under a leaping swipe from one of the Scrappers as the Scrapper flies over as Qrow swings his scythe through it "five" flipping over with a kick that connects unintentionally with another Scrapper and sending it flying into a tree with the brunch going through it as Qrow says "four?" a little confused while standing.

Hearing three more jump at him Qrow levels his blade and crouches a little while twisting his body, once they are in range Qrow swings while pulling the trigger to give it more speed that leaves an afterimage of grey that passes through the three Scrappers, after one full rotation Qrow stops and stands saying "One" then looking around he sees no other Scrappers.

Looking to the trees Qrow sees the one remaining Scrapper bouncing between the tree rushing towards Rai, Qrow quickly shouts "RAI ABOVE YOU!", while rushing after it.

Rai looking up sees they Scrapper leap at him, Rai brings his hands up in hopes to stop the Scrapper, the brings its claws down on Rai and with flash out light the Scrapper is stopped with its claws trying to cut through what looks like ripples of silver, red and gold. ( **Think who Ren stopped the King Taijitu and you get what I'm looking for** ) Qrow has a quick look of surprise before it disappeared as he runs and cuts through the Scrapper beheading it.

 **POV shift Qrow (hope you liked the fight damn over half the chapter long fight :D a lot of what happened in the fight happened because of his Semblance)**

Kneeling in front of Rai, Qrow Quickly looks over him as the silver, red and gold slowly fade out, before Qrow can speak he feels Rai rush into him and wrap his arms around Qrow while crying into him.

A little surprised Qrow quickly shake it off as he slowly puts his Sword down on the ground and Wraps his arms gently around Rai with one hand slowly stroking the top of his head, while saying calmly and kindly "Shh, it's alright, they're gone now, don't worry I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

Rai stays there crying into Qrow's chest, after a few minutes he starts to gain enough control to say "Th-they wh-whe-where there" Qrow has a look of confusion fly across his face but before he can ask what he means, Rai continues "Th-the-there… wh-when the… vi-vil-village was… a-attacked" after saying that Rai starts to cry harder into Qrow's chest.

Qrow moves carefully, while still holding Rai, and sits cross-legged while pulling Rai onto his lap, whispering "Don't worry, uncle Qrow's here"

Rai's momentarily stops as he asks "Un-uncle?"

Qrow nodes while saying "Yeah someone has to look after you don't they" and gives a short chuckle, which Rai answer with a tiny chuckle of his own and continues to cry happier tears than before.

Qrow sits there with Rai on his lap for a long time while thinking ' _what have I gotten myself into_ ' and when the crying stops he looks down to see Rai sleeping with a small smile on his face and says softly "I guess it's not all bad"

Hooking his arms under Rai Qrow stands while carrying Rai in a bridle style, ( **Think of how a parent would carry their sleeping child** ) and he starts to walk to down the path.

It wasn't until night started to approach that Qrow saw a hunter's Inn, seeing the Inn Qrow smiles while walking up to the door and giving a good knock with his foot, after a few seconds the door opens.

Stepping in Qrow sees that it quiet, with few people in the main area, thanking the man who opened the door, Qrow walks up to the front desk.

Standing behind the desk is ( **breaking stereotypes here** ) an aged man roughly in his late fifties if his ash-white hair and receding hairline is anything to go by, he has a medium length beard that is tied off at the end, his eyes are covered by big eyebrows.

"It's been awhile old man" Qrow greats the old man while putting Rai into one of the seats but still leaning on him.

The old man looking between Qrow and Rai says in an aged voice "That it has, Qrow" before shifting through several keys until he pulls one off and hands it to him saying "Second-floor fourth door on the right, food in the room or down here?"

Taking the key while placing the required Lien on the desk saying "Thank you and in the room please" before he picks up Rai Qrow places his empty flask on the desk, the old man's eyebrow raises slightly and Qrow asks "Can I get this filled up with the usual?"

The old man chuckles before saying teasingly "Oh my, the crow ran out" then grabs the flask saying "It'll be up with your foo-" before he finishes the sound of a chair leg breaking from the other side of the room is heard along with a surprised shout, shaking his head the old man finishes "with your food, now go before more stuff breaks"

Nodding to the old man Qrow picks up Rai and carries him to the room, husting Rai up a little bit when they get to the room so he can use the key to open the door, walking into the room Qrow is greeted with two plain beds and a small side table between them, Qrow moves into the room and closes the door behind him.

Moving to the left bed Qrow pulls the covers back and puts Rai down on the bed before pulling the covers over him, afterward Qrow moves back and sits on the other bed giving out a tired sigh and falls backward onto the bed.

After starring at the ceiling for some time comes a knock at the door, standing up and moving to the door, Qrow asks "Who's there"

From the other side of the door, he hears a soft voice respond "Your food", opening the door Qrow sees a young-ish cat Faunus woman standing there holding a tray with two plates of food and his flask.

Stepping to the side to let the lady in while saying "Place it on the table"

After the lady places the tray on the table she asks Qrow "Who's the boy?", moving back to the bed with Rai and sitting down next to him.

Putting a hand on Rai's head and stroking his head a little, Qrow answers sorrowfully "A son of an old friend of mine"

Picking up on the mood the cat Faunus bows and says softly and with some sadness in her voice "Sorry, I'll be taking my leave", with that she rights herself and walks out of the room closing the door behind her, Qrow remains as he is listening to the sound of the footsteps fade away.

Shaking Rai awake while saying "Time to eat Rai", Qrow sees Rai's ears flick at the word 'eat' as he sees him slowly open his eyes.

Turning to look at Qrow while setting up and asks "Where are we, uncle Qrow"

Qrow doesn't answer right away being a little surprised at his new title but shakes it off thinking ' _I guess that's true now_ ', after shaking off the surprise he answers "We're at a Hunter's Inn" Qrow then grabs one of the plates and pass it to Rai saying "Here, eat this and get some sleep"

Qrow moving over to his open bed while picking up his plate sits down to eat with Rai, soon the meals are finished and the plates are set on the side table, Qrow gets up and blows out the candle ( **yes candle hard to get power outside of the cities** ) saying "Goodnight Rai"

As he was starting to drift off he hears Rai ask "Uncle Qrow, do you have any re-rel?"

"Relatives, yes I do, there are my brother-in-law and two nieces, I'll tell you about them in the morning if you want but for now get some rest, we will be moving quickly tomorrow"

Qrow hears a soft yawn and Rai reply sleepily "Yes please, goodnight" and soon after Qrow finds sleep himself.

 **AN: Yeah finally complete, the fight took longer than I thought it would but I'm not complaining I think I did a good joy please tell me what you think, before I forget Monday the 25th's post I might put in a small time skip chapter I.E. several time skips over a few years but I'm not sure and need some opinions on whether to do it or not. It also looks like Rai and Qrow got some well-deserved rest, for now, the Hunter's Inn is an Inn made by retired Huntsmen/Huntresses they can survive outside the kingdoms because of the hunters, Well until next time.**


	9. Chapter 6 Nightmare Last leg & The Chess

Chapter 6

Nightmare, Last leg & The Chess master

 **AN: Hello all, welcome to another chapter, this one if more going to be focusing on Rai's Point of view, without further a due onto the chapter.**

 **POV Rai**

Rai was walking down a barren pathway, with familiar houses lining each side of the road, on occasions he stops as the scene flashes to burning house quickly before turning back to what it was.

After walking for half an hour and many flashes and not seeing anyone Rai stops walking and looks around, looking down the path he walked and the path ahead he sees only an endless expanse of houses.

Looking to the gap between the houses he sees the same, moving back to the path, Rai stands there to look back and forth before he starts to hear a dark laughter echoing around him.

With a scared look on his, Rai begins to frantically look around for them to try and find where it comes from, the sound echoing all around him is joined by the sound of hundreds of feet hitting the both the ground and wood.

Picking up on the new sound Rai immediately looks in the direction of the sound, to see three things, the first a large cloud of smoke that spreads as far the eye can see both to the left and the right rising from the distance that is slowly getting closer, the second is the smaller but just as wide dust cloud moving quickly towards him, and the third is the uncountable number of black and white dots just in front of the dust cloud.

As the three things get closer Rai is soon able to see that the black and white dots are the same types of Grimm that attacked his village, the look on Rai's face turns from scared to pure terror as he falls to his knees shaking.

Soon the ground starts to rumble as the Grimm get closer and lightning forms around Rai and soon starts to arc out burning the ground black where it travels, soon the rumbling gets stronger as small stones start to bounce around, Rai sits there shaking in terror.

When the Grimm are a few hundred feet away Rai hears a familiar voice, but is unable to place it shouting "RUN" snapping out of his terror Rai stands shakily turns and runs with everything he has with his lightning boosting his speed by nine times and his speed further boosting it but a further three times and Rai shoots through the row of house leaving behind a near solid line of silver light and the sound of a thousand-chirping bird.

But no matter how far he ran the Grimm didn't fall behind any nor did they come any closer, after running for what felt like hours Rai started to slow down until he walked to a stop and fall to his knees then down to his stomach, Rai lays there tired, scared, shaking and alone.

Tears slowly start to roll down his face as the Grimm get closer, When the Grimm are just over a hundred feet, Rai can clearly hear soft footsteps approaching him from the opposite side looking towards the sound and through blurry eyes he sees a tall man with grey clothes and a red tattered cap, the man walks calmly and knees in front of Rai saying three words "Uncles here kid" which wash away all the fear that Rai is feeling.

The man stands after ruffling Rai's hair and walks to stand between the Grimm and Rai with the Grimm still charging forward and soon the world fades to white and Rai slowly wakes up feeling arms wrapped around and the slight smell of burning.

Looking around Rai sees that he is sat help within Qrow's arms on his temporary bed and on the walls, ceiling and floor are multiple lines of burn marks spreading out randomly from the bed, looking towards Qrow Rai's eyes widen as Qrow has small wisp of smoke floating off him with a few sparks of lightning rolling across him.

Panicked Rai asks "Uncle Qrow, Uncle Qrow are you okay?"

Rai hears a grunt as he hears Qrow reply "Ahh, don't worry about me, the more important question it, are you okay?"

Rai doesn't answer only looks at Qrow's chest where he sees a medium size hole through his coat with burned edges and a fresh lightning mark at the centre spreading out towards the edge of the hole.

Rai leans forward and starts to cry into Qrow chest repeating "Sorry" over and over.

Qrow says nothing and just stays there holding Rai.

 **POV Qrow minutes prior to Rai waking up**

Qrow was sleeping in the temporary bed until a near deafening thunderbolt sound out from behind him, shooting up Qrow immediately hears the constant sound lightning from Rai's bed, looking over at Rai, Qrow sees Rai encased in a dome of lightning that is arching outwards along the floor up the walls and along the ceiling, Qrow quickly gets out the bed.

Just as the door swings open as several other hunters that were awoken by the sound and came to investigate, they all freeze at the sight of the domed lightning, Qrow turns to them and shouts "RUN" and as if to emphasize his point a bolt of lightning runs across the top of the doorway forcing the huntsmen and huntresses to back away from the door.

Qrow notices a shift in the lightning around as it soon shrinks and coils around Rai, but the lightning still arcs around, slowly Qrow walks towards Rai, when is about to reach the bed the lightning suddenly discharges and hits Qrow square in the chest sending back a few feet with his Aura taking as much of the life-threatening damage as possible but it still bores a hole through his coat and leaves a scar as some of the lightning dances around Qrow's body.

Making his way back to Rai's bed, Qrow climbs onto the bed and pulls the shaking Rai onto his lap and while stroking Rai's head he says softly "Uncles here kid" with those words Rai stops shaking

 **Back to the present**

After Rai cries himself back to sleep Qrow hears a worried voice from the door ask "Is everything okay in there?"

Turning to the Door Qrow sees the same Faunus woman that gave them their food, with a small grunt of pain Qrow answer with some pain in his voice "Yeah, he's calmed down… and can I get some ice?"

The woman quickly runs off and is replaced by the old man who asks sternly while looking at the damage done to the room "What happened?"

Qrow gives a sigh and says "He had a nightmare" Qrow see the old man raise an eyebrow and continues with a sorrowful tone after giving another sigh "His Aura from what he told me did not unlock in the most peaceful of ways…"

Before he can say anymore the woman runs in hand over the bag of ice that takes while saying "thank you" and carefully moves Rai so he's lying down across he lap which reveals the new scar which Qrow quickly covers with the Ice which both soothes and burns when he places it on the scar.

Hearing the old man give a sigh Qrow turns back to him as he hears "Okay I'll tell the others" and sees him walks out followed by the Faunus woman who closes to door behind her, Qrow finds himself unable to sleep and waits for morning to arrive while he moves to have his back against the headboard of the bed with Rai asleep on his lap.

 **POV Rai the morning**

Rai slowly wakes up sitting on Qrow's lap, which surprised him until he sees the lightning scar which reminds him what happened last night which puts a solemn look on his face.

Looking up at Qrow he sees him looking out the window, after a few seconds Rai says "Sorry", which shakes Qrow out of his stupor.

Rai see Qrow turn and look down at him with a little bit of a worried look, before asking "What are you sorry for?" Rai says nothing and only moves his hand and stops before it touches the scar, A look of realization flashes across his face as Qrow gentle grabs hold of Rai's hand and places it onto the scar while saying "I don't blame you, what happened was not your fault and it would be foolish of metooo with what you went through, so I don't blame you and you should not blame yourself for something you had no control over"

Rai sits there in silence for some time before he leans in a places his head on Qrow's chest and hugging him before nodding, Qrow returns the hug and they stay like that for a few seconds before Rai's stomach growls turning his face crimson and Qrow laughs and says "I guess someone's hungry, come on let's go eat"

Rai nodes and slowly gets off Qrow then the bed trying his best to ignore the burn marks around the room which never seem to have touched the other bed, feeling a hand scratch him behind the ear gentle while also hearing Qrow says "Don't worry about this, let's go eat" before Qrow's hand leave Rai's head Rai grabs hold of Qrow's hand with his own and walks closely next to him with the hold of his cloak over his head.

They walk down to the to the front area, once they arrive Rai can feel many eyes on him which causes him to move closer to Qrow who give Rai's hand a gentle squeeze letting him know it's okay, Qrow leads them over to one of the tables, sits down and picks up Rai and put him on his lap.

When one of the staff members come over with pen and pad to take their order Qrow asks for two of the same from the night before, they sit there in silence until Rai hears a chair being pushed back and someone telling whoever it is to sit back down to no avail, the sound of soft footsteps slowly get closer and stop next to the table before a soft female voice asks "Can I sit here?" Rai doesn't say anything but feel Qrow nod.

After the lady sits down Rai looks over to her to see a young woman with light pink medium length hair and a pair of wolf ears with the same colour hair, accompanying the hair is a pair of light green eyes, the lady sees Rai staring and puts on a friendly smile before saying "Good morning" Rai only nodes, the lady seeing this lets out a little bit of a sad sigh before asking "Are you alright? Many people were worried about what happened"

Rai looks at the lady for a few seconds before responding in almost a whisper "I'm okay" Rai sees the lady's face brighten at those words.

Putting her arms on the table she asks "Can you tell me you name little one, I'm called Lilly Azure"

Rai recognizes the name but can't place it, shaking his head he answers softly "Rai, Rai Zilar", Rai sees the lady's eyes go wide upon hearing the name.

Before asking "Are you Cobalt's son?" Rai nodes to her question, Rai hears her give out a sigh before she looks over to the table she walked form and calls over "Alcatesh, get over here" ( **That was the first name I thought of that began with A the same with Lilly the names pronounced Al-Ka-tesh** )

From over where she called to Rai hears a female grumble before standing and walking over, looking towards the newcomer Rai sees a tall woman roughly the same age as the other with dark grey short length hair and deep purple eyes, waking up next to the table before asking "What is it Lily?"

Lily with a smile on her face says "Come say hello to Rai Zilar"

Alcatesh eyes widen at the last name before sitting down and looks over top both Qrow and Rai Before asking Rai kindly "Can you take down the hood please"

Rai looks at her for a few seconds before nodding slightly and pulls back his hood revealing his silver right eye and silver and gold left eye, along with his short red hair with silver endings and his two fox ears of the colouring

Rai sees Lily's face brighten greatly be for squealing "Cute" and Rai blinks so see Lilly not in her chair, feeling a hand start to stroke his head he turns to his left to see lily kneeling there with a bright smile before he could speak the food arrives, with the smell of it causing his stomach to grumble and turning his face crimson.

Lily lets off a small laugh before returning to her seat while Rai and Qrow start to eat, as there eating Lily starts "Can I ask where Co-" but stops when Qrow send her a stern look while shaking his head, realizing the meaning behind the action both Lily and Alcatesh's faces turn sad.

After Qrow and Rai finish eating, Rai with a satisfied look on his face turns to Qrow and looks at him, Qrow looks down at Rai and says "Yeah I guess we should be going" Rai hops down and once Qrow stands Rai hears Lily asks "Qrow can we join you?"

Rai looks at Qrow who is looking at him, and raise an eyebrow towards him, Rai tilts his head a little before nodding and Qrow answers with a sigh "Sure" and starts to lead Rai towards the exit but not before tossing the Lien for the meal on the table to be collected.

Both Lily and Alcatesh stand up and follows them, after they step outside Qrow turns to the two ladies and says to them "I hope you can keep up" before he turns to Rai and says to him "Rai I want you to try and see if you can focus the aura that bleeds off you when you use your semblance"

Rai tilts his head for a few seconds before asking "Is it the sparks and that what you're talking about?" seeing Qrow nod makes Rai smile before saying "I'll try"

Qrow nodes and says "Will start out slow so Lily and Al can match us and we can speed up after that" Rai hears as "Yes" from Lily and a "Yes... hey" from Alcatesh.

They start off and slowly pick up speed with Rai doing his best to focus the extra Aura into his semblance and once they reach six-tenths of Qrow's max instead of the constant chipping of the sparks it's considerably less with it being at the level of sound when he was running at two-tenths Qrow's max.

Smiling Qrow shouts "Where picking up the pace" Rai nodes and hears confirmation for Lily and Alcatesh and they speed up until they reach nine-tenths Qrow's max because Lily is unable to keep up if they go faster, Rai hears Alcatesh Tease Lily by saying "You need to work out more" only for Lily to respond by shouting "Are you call me fat" Rai Tries to suppress a laugh but is unable to.

The remaining two-day trip to beacon passed without trouble other than Rai waking up being held by Lily which surprised him which cause lily to get zapped as he didn't remember sleeping next her, Alcatesh just laughed at Lily as her hair was standing out in all directions. ( **note two days are including the rest that they take for Rai as he hasn't run this much before and would get tired after half an hour and rest of a couple of minutes** )

Shortly after the midday of the second day they arrived at the gates of Vale, it didn't take long for them to pass through, after passing through Qrow kept Rai close and Rai had kept his tails wrapped together since the morning before they went down to eat at the Inn.

Qrow lead them to the landing platforms and requested one of the Bullhead to take them up to Beacon, Rai had no trouble when there were flying ( **not airsickness** ) and was stunned by the view of Vale from the sky, once they landed and stepped off the Bullhead Rai froze in awe at how Beacon looked Feeling Qrow tap his shoulder pull Rai back to reality and follows Qrow, Rai know that this is a school of sorts asks Qrow "Where is everyone?"

Qrow smiles and answers "The semester just ended yesterday and everyone is on break… well almost everyone"

The four of them walk for a few minutes until they reach an elevator, pushing the button to call it, after it arrived they stepped inside and started going to the top floor while listening to the trouble elevator music, once they arrived at the top floor and the elevator doors open, Rai sees a glass desk on the opposite side of the room with gears visible above them and to the left of them as well as a near three sixty-degree window.

Behind the desk Rai sees a man with a dark green suit and a light green shirt with underneath with a large collar, the man has short and spiky light grey hair, with brown eyes and odd looking glass ( **I don't know the name of the type of glasses and they look odd to Rai so it good in my book** ) next to the desk stands a tall woman wearing a black and white skirt that goes just below the knees with arm length sleeves and she had a black and purple cap, she has blond hair that is tied into a bun, her eyes a light green with clear glasses seated in front of them.

The man says "It's good to see you made it here" before turning to Qrow and glaring at him slightly asking "What happened to you" indicating the hole in his shirt Qrow give a sheepish chuckle.

 **AN: dam this one took me some time to complete only finished after I upload chapter 5, I had the most trouble with the nightmare and how it would play out, with Lily and Alcatesh I hadn't thought about having them in until I had the idea for a good-natured huntress to cheek on Rai, I did plan on there being two males and two females in team CLAS but you read how that went, and lastly Cliff-hanger, Well until next time.**


	10. Chapter 7: Talks, Questions and Answers

**AN: Hello all, It's ME back with a very talk-heavy chapter… … …** **YEAH,** **the only thing I'm worse at writing are romance scenes and I haven't written any of those, hope for the best, pray it's not awful, hope you like this chapter.**

 **POV Ozpin a few minutes before they arrive**

Ozpin is sitting at his desk finishing the last of the paper work under the ever-watchful eye of Glynda Goodwitch, signing the last paper Ozpin puts it onto the pile of other paper before putting his pen down and using his Aura to massage his sore wrist.

Looking to Glynda as she picks up the and carries it over to a box on the side and putting it in all using her semblance, once the lid on the box is on Ozpin asks "Is that all for today?"

Glynda turns around with a dark smile which sends shivers down his spine before she lightens her smile and answers "For the paperwork, yes, but we still have one more item on the agenda"

As Ozpin is about to ask he hears the elevator come to life as if goes down, looking to Glynda with a raised eyebrow he asks "I guess that answer the first question, know who am I meeting" Glynda just smiles at him.

It doesn't take long for the lift to arrive before the door opens he focus his sense and finds two Aura of above average strength, one Aura that is above those two but what really catches his attention if the fourth Aura that over shadows all of them by a large amount.

( **To let the readers, know Rai has not stopped with his aura suppressing and has it down to the level of a fourth-year huntsmen naturally Ozpin can see past that to what his full Aura is because his Ozpin can't say anything else on that** )

Once the doors open he sees four people walk out the first is Qrow and the first thing he notices is the hole in his coat and the scar, the second person is one he hoped not to see for a little longer Lily Azura, he hides his stiffness behind a calm smile, the third is her counterpart Alcatesh thinking ' _Hopefully she can keeper under control_ '

The fourth and final person to walk out the elevator with Qrow is a short fox Faunus boy the features that stand out to him are the silver right eye and Gold and silver left eye, the Red hair that end in silver which his ears and tail match in colour and finally his clothes which are fairly normal with the colour of red, silver, black and some gold, lastly the cloak the boy is wearing, which is a red cloak with silver lightning raining down from the top to bottom with the edges having a gold colour to them, putting some focus using his Aura he is surprised to find the boy in the one with the overshadowing Aura and he can see the cloak has some dust fused within it.

He smiles and says "It's good to see you made it here" before turning to Qrow and glaring at him slightly while asking "What happened to you?" he hears Qrow respond with a sheepish chuckle.

Giving a small sigh and looking back at the group of three ' _Wait, three, Qrow, the boy, and Alcatesh… where's_ ' he doesn't get to finish his thought as he hears from his left and stiffens "Hello Ozzy, it's been a, while hasn't it? Not that I mind what you-" she is unable to finish speaking as Alcatesh drags her by the back of her collar back to the rest of the group while he thinks ' _How did she get there?_ ' before shaking it off and addressing the group once more, "It has been a while, now Qrow could you Introduce us to your young friend"

He sees Qrow nod as he speaks "Sure, Professor Ozpin I would like you to meet Rai Zilar, Rai this is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and to his right is Professor Goodwitch"

Turning to Look at Rai Ozpin says "Hello"

And Glynda follows suit by saying "Hello, Rai"

He sees Rai node and hears him say "Nice to meet you, sir, ma'am"

Turning to look at Glynda he sees a small smile on her face, turning back to the group he says "come take a seat" as he taps a little on the desk as the floor opens and four chairs come out, he waits until they are all seated and raises an eyebrow when Rai sits on Qrow's lap, leaving the fourth chair empty which Glynda moves over to her and takes a seat as well.

Looking at the four of them before asking Lily and Alcatesh "How much do you know about what's happened?"

He sees the to look between themselves before Alcatesh answers "Not a hole a lot"

He nodes before turning to Qrow and Rai and asks "Qrow if you and Rai could explain what happened for the rest of us"

He sees Qrow nod before speaking "Sure thing, I'll start at the beginning, I was returning to Vale after completing my mission, and was walk through the woods on the path but had to camp for the night, luck was not with me and had trouble getting firewood" everyone but Rai grimaces when Qrow mentions luck as they have all had the misfortune of experiencing it first hand, Qrow continues "After searching for some time I felt something off and heard thunder from the distance on a clear day. Looking to the sources of the sound to see silver lightning shooting through the woods, until Rai tripped on a branch" at that last part everyone, but Rai who sits there confused, stares at Qrow, who pointedly ignores them "he ends up tumbling I went and caught him but slid back several feet" Qrow takes a breath and pulls of the canteen of water ( **it's fresh water** ) and taking a drink, everyone raise an eyebrow, Qrow just shrugs before speaking once more "Once I caught Rai he fell unconscious, I could feel a large amount of Aura flowing out from him, after setting up camp and realized I would be in for a long night and I was right having to fight several packs of lesser Grimm, in the morning I called you professor and informed you what happened" take this time to look at the others.

Ozpin looks at the four and sees the looks of confusion on the three ladies faces while they looked at Rai, he spoke up saying "Rai you can release all your Aura it won't be sensed outside this room" looking at Rai he sees the surprised look on his face and sees him look up at Qrow who nods.

Suddenly the Aura that everyone fleet from Rai that was once at the level of a civilian jumped and skyrocketed before stopping at the level of a veteran hunter with more than fifteen years of experiences, ( **The Aura's of this Remnant work differently to RWBY's more on that at a later date** ) everyone including Ozpin and expect Qrow were very surprised by the amount of Aura he has, Ozpin nodes and says Quickly "You can suppress it again" and with that the overwhelming Aura shrink back down to a civilian's level.

They sit there in silence for some time before Alcatesh speaks "That… was surprising"

Ozpin studies Rai for a bit and starts to see that a worried and a little fearful look is slowly creeping onto his face and speaks calmly "Rai, don't worry no one here fears you, I believe that everyone was just surprised at how much Aura you have" he sees that some of the worry and fearfulness fade, Ozpin looks to the other and all confirm what he said which gets rid of the rest of the fear and worry.

"Qrow can you continue or is Rai ready to start his side?" Ozpin asks and sees Rai shake his head

Qrow nodes and starts by saying to Rai "Take your time" before he continues "Rai did wake up but no for very long, we weren't attacked by any Grimm until sunset when a Greater Grimm attacked us"

Ozpin nodes saying "The Abyss Beowulf, right" he sees Qrow nod

Lily and Alcatesh both look surprised but say nothing and Qrow continues "After killing it I informed you about it, it was some time in the morning that Rai woke up and that I learned about his name and who his family is or was"

Ozpin sees Rai Grab hold of Qrow coat before speaking "I-I think I'm ready to talk"

Ozpin nodes saying "When you're ready"

He sees and hears Rai take a depth breath calming himself before speaking "I Grew up in a village to the east of Vale, hidden very deep in the forest"

Ozpin Turns to Glynda and nodes, turning back to Rai he asks "Can you point it out on a map?" as a map of the Continent is pulled up

Rai looks at the map for some time before pointing at a spot roughly two weeks' journey from Vale for a hunter and says "Around there"

Ozpin nodes and says "Thank you, as you were saying"

He sees Rai nod before continuing "I was sitting out on my family's favourite spot until just before midday" Rai's voices starts to creak with tears starting to fall "I started to hear screams from the village, and run to my family's house, I-I Saw so many Grimm of various types. Until I got to our home, I saw m-mom and da-dad fighting of two Grimm each, but… but a fifth was chasing my sister" Rai falls silent and Ozpin sees Qrow pull Rai close and comforts him.

They all wait silently for several minutes as Rai slowly calms down, Rai regaining some of his composure Continues ( **Not good when it comes to broken words forgive me** ) "I run to-towards my si-sister but… the Gr-Grimm got t-to her first and… and clawed at her back, sh-she fell and then I felt som-some-something break within me and I charged the Grimm" Small sparks of lightning start to circle around Rai, Ozpin looks to Qrow

Qrow Calmly pulls towards him and Strokes his head whispering calming words to him, after a few seconds the lightning slowly starts to dissipate, once it's gone Rai speaks "Sorry" everyone waves it away saying "It's fine" and Rai continues "I-I charged the Grimm and once I hit it, I stopped and it went flying, I-I kn-knelt down next to my sister and held her, I… I listened to her last words and tock her symbol to remember her" Showing Lillian's symbol "Af-after that my mo-mom and da-dad told me to run and gave me their Symbols and I ran until I ran into uncle Qrow"

Everyone pauses and does a double take with Ozpin asking "Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow nodes and answers shortly "Yes" and Ozpin single to explain, he sees Qrow nod and speak once more "It was the day after Rai woke up, and we were resting after testing out Rai's semblance, we heard footsteps of to the right and soon saw forty-four Scrappers, which Rai recognized as one of the types that attacked his village, I manage to kill forty-three but the last one got past and went to attack Rai, but he was able to stop it with an Aura shield before I finished it and I said 'Uncle here'" There were mixed reactions Ozpin and Glynda was surprised by the number of Scrappers while Lily and Alcatesh happy for Rai.

Ozpin sits and thinks for a short while before speaking "I see, what happened after that"

Qrow finishes taking a drink from the canteen of water and answers "After that Rai fell asleep and I carried him until we reached the Hunters Inn and we stayed the night, and as for this" he says pointing to the scar "Rai was having a nightmare and I got zapped helping him, would I do it again, yes" Qrow looks down a Rai and finishes "Do I blame him no"

Ozpin and the rest stare at him until he says "I'm guessing you two joined them after that, right?" and he sees them nod and continues "Rai can you tell us what Type of Faunus you are?" he sees Rai freeze

Lily, Alcatesh, and Glynda all look at Ozpin in surprise with Lily asking "Are you saying that he's not a fox Faunus?" He nods to the question

He opens his mouth to answer but Rai asks all of them "Ho-how much do you know about the war two hun-hund 'hundred', yes thank you, two hundred years ago?"

There were various responses Ozpin Answers "I know what led up to it and how it ended" Lily, Alcatesh, and Glynda all answer "I know about it, but not what it is" Qrow answers "Is it the one that causes one of the Faunus races to go extinct?" Ozpin sees Rai nod towards Qrow responses and sees him hop down to the floor before walking a few feet to the side.

Rai turns and looks at them before speaking "I am the last Kitsune" as he unwraps his nine tails, there were several different responses to what Rai revealed. ( **Rai's family did tell him his heritage cheek chapter four I think** )

Lily is Frozen completely surprised by it, Alcatesh is sitting there in silence just looking at Rai, Glynda is looking to Ozpin for an explanation, Qrow is sitting there with a sorrowful look on his face and Ozpin looks at Rai for once in a long time unsure how to respond.

Qrow stands and walks over to Rai and pull him into a hug, before picking him up and moving back to his chair and sitting down then looking at Ozpin asks "Can you tell us about this war?"

Ozpin slowly takes a sip of his coffee and answers "The war two hundred years ago, was called 'The Kitsune War' and the reason it started was out of fear for the Kitsune Faunus, it started several years before the actual war. The strongest Huntress at the time was a Kitsune and very battle ended a destroyed area, people both humans and Faunus alike started to fear her and her kind and after many years of planning they started their plan because the CCT wasn't built yet news travelled slowly by the time Kitsunes found out more than half of them were killed with their families, this caused them to fight back and started the ten years long war and by the final half year of the war there was only one left which was the huntress. She runs for most of the final half year until they cornered her in now is the desert between Vale and Vacuo the battle lasted for a full week before it ended with her walking away fatally wounded were she left for no one knows, it is one of greatest mistakes they made, starting the war that is"

Looking over the Group Ozpin asks "Did that help everyone catch up?"

He sees everyone nod except Alactesh who raises a hand and asks "I'm confused, is she was the last how come Rai is a Kitsune?" all eyes turn to Rai who shrinks into Qrow at the sudden attention while pulling his tails to cover him, which cause two responses the first is everyone but Lily looked a little ashamed and the second was Lily awing at what Rai did.

Ozpin giving a cough to get everyone's attention "We don't need to worry about that, for now, Rai with the amount of Aura you have you'll need someone to teach you we ha-"

Rai interrupts Ozpin by saying "Uncle Qrow"

Ozpin raise an eyebrow and asks "You want Qrow to teach you?" he sees Rai nod his head and Ozpin looks to Qrow and asks "Are you okay with that?"

Ozpin sees Rai look up at Qrow with puppy dog eyes and he saw Qrow make the mistake of looking at Rai, he hears a small sigh and Qrow answer with a smile "I don't see why not"

Lily, Glynda, and Alactesh all had the mouths open not expecting that answer, Ozpin could see Glynda start to have a frown as he knew the amount of time she went through putting a list of possible huntsmen/huntresses that could teach Rai.

Looking at Qrow, Ozpin asks "I guess will be on a break from missions, right?" he sees Qrow nod and asks the four "What will you be doing now?"

The three look between each other before Lily answers "I would like to Rai about Cobalt and Sapphire" Ozpin looks to Alcatesh to her thoughts and she answers "The same as Lily" Ozpin looks to Qrow who answers "I need new clothes for both me and Rai and then we'll head to Patch to inform Taiyang, after Rai has done what he wants"

Finally, he looks at Rai who answers softly "I want to see what happened with my village"

Ozpin's face saddens as he asks "Despite knowing the answers?" he sees Rai nod and sighs before speaking "okay I have a plan you, First I'll get a Bullhead for us to take too Rai's village, while I'm doing that Qrow will go pick up some new clothes while Rai waits here and talks with Lily and Alcatesh with Glynda watching over them, does that sound good?"

They all nod with Rai being a little hesitant than the rest, with that Ozpin stands saying "It'll take about an hour to get one ready to travel that far" and heads to the elevator.

Qrow puts Rai down and says "Don't worry, I'll pick you up something on the way back" and ruffles his hair before taking the elevator with Ozpin

 **AN: I did not realize how quickly this chapter went, I hope I did a good job with it, for those who wonder why Rai revealed his past, it's because he felt he could trust them and he was worried about them fearing him a little, Well until next time.**


	11. Chapter 8: CLAS, Returning and Closure

Chapter 8

CLAS, Returning and Closure

 **AN: Hello all, back with a new chapter, learning more about team CLAS, and more Enjoy. Sorry for the delay**

 **POV Rai after Qrow and Ozpin left**

He looks around and the three-other people in the room before moving back onto the chair and pulling out the three symbols that belonged to his family.

Lily sees the symbols in Rai's hands and crouches down next to him before asking softly "What are you looking at?"

He jumps at the sound of her voice while pulling the symbols close him as to not lose them and turns to his right looking a Lily who is crouching next to him and answers "Mementos from my family" and shows the three symbols.

He sees Lily look down at them as her face loses most of its glow and he hears from her saddened voice "Captain Cobalt's and Sapphire's symbols"

He looks over at Glynda and Alcatesh to see that they both had sad looks on their faces, confused Rai asks "What's wrong?"

Alcatesh stands and moves next to Rai before sitting down and asking "Did your parents tell you about their time at Beacon" he nods his head and Alcatesh continues "Your mother and father were part of team CLAS, there was Cobalt, Lily, me and Sapphire, we made team CLAS"

Rai looks at Alcatesh for a short while before he asks "You knew my mom and dad?" he sees both Lily and Alcatesh nod their heads, and he continues "What were they like back then?"

Lily smiles and says "They were amazing, they had great synergy when it came to the Semblances, Our team was second only to Qrow's, During one of the Tournaments we came a close second with only Summer standing at the end of it, sadly Qrow didn't have the best luck that day and stepped on a hidden pad the sent him out of the ring, and the strange thing was, there were no launch pads in the arena a minute before the fight" Rai starts to let out a small laugh.

Feeling a hand rest on his head Rai looks at Alcatesh who has a saddened look and she says "Rai, for us team CLAS was like a second family, so you also have us to help look after you"

Rai looks at her for a few seconds before quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug and says happily "Thank you, aunt Tesh" he turns and looks at Lily who has just wrapped her arms around him as well and says "Thank you aunt Lily"

After a short time the four of them continue to talk about team CLAS's time at Beacon, along Rai talking about the happier times with his family with for the remaining hour and Rai learns that Lily's Semblance lets her be where ever she wants and how very see want to appear there and that Alcatesh's Semblance lets her create portals with in eyesight of somewhere she been before and Rai quickly warms up to Glynda and also starts to call her aunt Glynda which has her flush red slightly, the hour passes quickly with the sound of the elevator doors opening.

( **Sorry for the short bit of team CLAS there is not a lot they can really tell a five and a half year old… yeah let go with that and not that I was drawing a blank for this, and yes Lily's Semblance is as it says if she was standing on the floor and wanted to be hanging from the rafters by her feet that's how she'll appear there for Alcatesh's I wanted something that could keep up with Lily's and portals fit I got this idea from a RWBY Minecraft roleplay that I watched** )

Rai quickly vanishes in a trail of silver only to reappear on Qrow's arm trying to reach for the bag of cookies, which send Qrow into a fit of laughter before taking one out and handing it to Rai saying "Don-" but the cookie is already gone with Rai tilting his head at Qrow how sighs and says to the others "The Bullhead it ready" and walks back into the elevator with Rai who is still staring at the bag of cookies.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Bullhead and take off with Lily, Qrow, Rai, and Alcatesh on one side with Glynda and Ozpin on the other side.

Qrow reaches into the cookie bag taking out another one and handing it to Rai and almost sees it vanish into his mouth, the flight to several hours to reach the rough area of Rai's village, Rai had fallen asleep a few minutes into the flight with his head on Qrow's lap and the rest of him Wrapped in a ball with his tall that everyone took a picture of finding it cute.

Nearing the area Rai suddenly shot up startling some of the other people with Ozpin asking "What's Wrong Rai?"

Rai says nothing and smells the air before turning to look out the side of the Bullhead and saying "I smell smoke that way" and points towards the south-east.

Ozpin knocks on the door to the pilot and says "Take us south-east" with an affirmative the Bullhead starts heading south-east.

After five minutes the Bullhead stops abruptly before the pilot turns the Bullhead to the side and says "Sir you need to see this"

What they see is a very large area that has been burned black with a few recognizable objects that look like burned down walls of houses and surrounding the burned house but still within the blacked area stands a two-meter wide and five-meter stone wall the has been chard black completely and within the blackened area stands a single house untouched but the flames Ozpin tells the pilot "Land and wait for use"

The pilot follows Ozpin's orders and lands the Bullhead outside the blackened area, once the Bullhead lands Rai immediately shots out and runs straight for the house, the others chase after him as fast as they can.

Rai soon arrived in front of the house to see two weapons stuck in the ground in an X shape, the first is a large two-handed longsword with a steel grey blade with an orange fire patter down the centre, the handle has a flame like cross guard and a red wrapped handle, the second in a smaller and more elegant sword with a single edge blade that has a light green tint to it and what looks to be swirls of air along the top of the sword, it has no guard and the handle is wrapped in a forest green piece of cloth and tied around the point they meet is a folded note, Rai reaches out shakily and pulls the note off and opens it.

 _To our beloved son_

 _If you are reading this it means we've died, with this letter we would like to say a few things._

 _Firstly, we are so very proud of you, whether it be your boundless energy or the constant smile and even when we had you run we were always proud of you._

 _Secondly, we love you so very much that it hurt us to have you run we never wanted you to go through what you did, and leaving you as we are only hurts more and for that we are sorry._

 _Thirdly we are leaving everything we own to you the house, the workshop, all the money that we've saved up, all the materials that were never used and lastly, we leave you with our weapons to remember us by, the entire land within a hundred feet of the wall and finally the family's motto, "We may wither, we may be stepped on, but we will always grow stronger, never giving up"._

 _And finally, we are sorry for all the pain you are going through but we are even more so about you seeing your sister died, we failed in our job as parents._

 _May you live a life full of love and happiness_

 _With all are love your mother and father_

 _Sapphire Evergreen and Cobalt Zilar_

( **Yup Rai owns what's left of the town and the surrounding area** )

By the end of the letter Rai is on his knees with tears falling down his face unending, he doesn't feel Qrow pull him into a hug trying to comfort him, once Rai realizes that he is being hugged he turns into the hug and continues to cry harder, everyone around him is silent with their head looking at the two swords.

They stay there for some time until Rai slowly stops crying and asks shakily "C-ca-can make a-a gr-grave for t-th-them pl-please?"

Qrow nodes and responds "We will just tell us where"

Rai slowly stands and slowly leads the group to a clifftop where he and his family spent most of their time together, Rai stops several feet away from the cliff edge and says "Here" before sitting down and looking out over the vast green forest.

Qrow nodes at Ozpin before moving and sitting down next to Rai, which he then pulls him next to him.

Ozpin Looks to Glynda and asks quietly "Could you make the tomb stones for his family?"

Glynda nodes and starts to use her Semblance to pull several rocks together and merging them to form three white tombstones, Glynda moves each one and places them between Rai and the Edge of the cliff, with each of them having something different written on them, the first one on the left had.

 **[Insert Cobalt's Symbol]**

 **Cobalt Zilar**

 **Father, Husband, Team Leader and a great student**

" **Let's Turn Up The heat"**

The second one on the right

 **[Insert Sapphire's Symbol]**

 **Sapphire Evergreen**

 **Mother, Wife, Teammate and a lovely student**

" **I Go Where The Wind Goes"**

The third and final one in the centre

 **[Insert Lilian's Symbol]**

 **Lillian Evergreen**

 **Sister, Daughter and a friend to many**

" **I Flow Like Water, Never Stopping"**

Rai looking at the three gravestones smiles and looks at Glynda and says "Thank you" before turning back and continues to look at the gravestones with a sense of closure as the orange sun sets in front of them and soon Rai's eye slowly close and he falls into a peaceful sleep leaning against Qrow

 **POV shift Qrow**

Qrow feels Rai lean against him and looking down he sees that Rai has fallen asleep, Qrow move carefully to not wake Rai as he stands while picking him up.

Turning around Qrow looks at the others and says "I think it's time to head back, Lily can you pick up Cobalt's and Sapphire's swords and Alcatesh can you grab some clothes from the house for Rai" they all nod as they follow Qrow back to the Bullhead with Lily and Alcatesh picking what they were asked to before quickly following, climbing aboard Qrow knocks on the pilot's door and says "Take us home"

The pilot looks back at Qrow seeing Rai sleep and responds "Nice and quiet?" and Qrow nods before moving and taking a seat

Looking at Ozpin and Glynda, Qrow asks "Did you check how much he was given?"

Glynda nods and answers "I did and there are seven digits, and I have locked it until he turns seventeen or when he gets into Beacon, the land is very big and so far, out that no one even comes within two or more-day journey, but I think you have an idea for it?" She asks at the end

Qrow nods saying "I do but I think regardless of if I didn't I think Rai would do something with it"

No further words are exchanged for the rest of the flight once they land Ozpin thanks the pilot and says to the other "You can use the guest houses until you're ready to leave" and leaves with Glynda

Qrow walks with Rai in his arms and Lily on his right carrying the two swords and Alcatesh on his left carrying a bag of Rai's clothes, they continue to walk in peaceful silence reaching the guest houses Lily opens them with a swipe of her scroll once in the room Qrow walks over to the far bed of the four and places Rai under the covers before turning to Lily and Alcatesh who have put their items against the wall and say "Good night" before laying down next to Rai, thee two say their goodnights and climb into their own beds and all three of them were out in seconds.

 **AN: you want to know something about his chapter, I hated writing it not in the way you would hate someone more in the way of how one would have to do something they have to but don't want to, that how this chapter felt to me, I hate writing ending to characters especially the words they leave behind, I don't know why but it hurt when I write them, well I hope you liked the chapter. Well until next time**


	12. Chapter 9: Morning, Patch and Red

**AN: Hello all, new chapter for you, it seems that I overestimated the flow of the story and time-skip chapter is not here yet, well You can guess by the title what might happen and for those wondering why Qrow hasn't had any of his gasoline it's because of Rai and Qrow's soft spot for some kids and other reasons :D. The current season in the story is autumn at the end of the first semester of Beacon**

 **Although this may be a little late, I DO NOT OWN RWBY that is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty, what I own is my OCs and the places I make within this Remnant, not including already made places in the show. Sorry, this AN is a bit long ON TO THE CHAPTER enjoy.**

 **POV Rai**

Rai wakes up in a soft bed with Qrow sleeping next to him, looking out the window he can see that it is just before sunrise and that he back at Beacon.

He moves slowly to not wake Qrow and gets out of the bed, taking a quick look around he sees three other bed the closest is untouched the second has its cover half on and the third has Alcatesh under the covers with Lily sprawled over her.

Continuing his look around and sees to doors the first is on the far wall and the second is on the wall across from the beds leaning on the wall are his parent's swords.

Rai quietly moves over to them, stopping in front of them he reaches out and runs his hand along the flat side of the swords, feeling the cool metal against his fingers puts a small smile on his face, looking to his left he sees a small red bag that he recognizes from his house.

Moving over to the bag and opening it he finds several sets of his clothes inside, his ears twitch as the sound of cover moving reaches them, looking towards the source his sees that Lily has moved to be hugging Alcatesh.

Rai pulls out a set of new clothes and moves to the door across from the beds and opens it to see a nice sized bathroom, setting his clothes on the countertop next to the sink and locks the door before doing his morning routine.

After finishing his normal routine Rai unlocks the door and walks out the bathroom wearing clothes a little different than before, with them being thicker for the coming winter but his cloak is still on him, as he walks out he sees that the other three are starting to wake up, and Rai puts his used clothes that he folded next to the bag and moves the empty be and hops up on it and waits for them to wake up. ( **Takes him half an hour to an hour because of his nine tails, most of that time is used washing and drying them** )

The first to wake up is Alcatesh who tries to move to find it impossible as Lily is hugging her over the covers with a sigh she creates a portal under her and falls through it and lands next to the bed, with Rai giving a small clap which startles her making her jump and cling to the roof.

Looking up at Alcatesh who is clinging to the ceiling Rai sees a black cat like tail flow out behind her, ( **I forgot to say that team CLAS was a Full Faunus team whoops** ) once she gets down Rai asks quietly "Are you a cat Faunus?"

Alcatesh shakes her head as she moves around and sits next to Rai while saying softly "Not quite, I'm a panther Faunus"

Once Alcatesh has sat down Rai hugs her and says "Good morning aunt Tesh"

"Morning Rai" Alcatesh replies then looks at Lily and asks "How long until she realizes I'm not there"

Looking over Rai sees Lily moving about searching for the missing person she was hugging and says "Five minutes"

The two talk for a few minutes before Qrow begins to stirrer, Rai turns to Qrow and says in a Happy "Good morning Uncle Qrow"

Qrow giving a yang while stretching replies "Good morning Rai, morning Al"

Alcatesh sends a quick glare to before saying "Morning, we're just waiting on Lily who's been trying to find me on my bed for the last... four minutes"

Rai Cheerfully speaks "Aunt Tesh said if I guess how long it would take for Aunt Lily to figure out where Aunt Tesh went she'd buy me a bag of cookies"

Qrow looks to Alcatesh with a raised eyebrow and asks "Is that true?"

As she is about to speak Lily appears in her lap and Rai Cheers happily "Yes, cookies"

Alcatesh looks at the clock and sees that just over five minutes have passed and sighs saying "There goes my Lien" and shakes Lily awake

Lily groans a few times before waking up with Rai suddenly hugging her still happily saying "Good morning Aunt Lily, Aunt Tesh is buying me cookies thanks to you" and gives a bright smile

Lily looks up at Alcatesh to see her with a little bit of a sad look before turning back to Rai and speaking with a smile "Good morning Rai, and your welcome" only for a portal to drop her on the floor and her groaning "Worth it"

Qrow gives a good laugh before saying "Give us a few minutes to wash up and we can have breakfast"

Rai nods and they each take their turns using the bathroom with Qrow being a half the time the two ladies took each and after an hour they were heading to have breakfast with Ozpin and Glynda.

During breakfast, they talk about their plans with Qrow and Rai heading to Patch while Lily and Alcatesh heading out for a new mission what that mission is Rai doesn't know but they promise to meet up every now and then.

The four of bid farewell to Ozpin and Glynda and head into Vale to go to the docks for Qrow and Rai to catch a boat to Patch on the way they stop at a bakery to buy Rai his cookies which he chooses strawberry chocolate chip cookies and say goodbye to a small amount of Lien from Alcatesh's purse.

Once at the docks Rai gives Lily and Alcatesh farewell and good luck on their mission and boards the ship to Patch with Qrow, the trip to the Island of Patch didn't take long and Rai was excited while on the boat, they arrived around late morning.

( **I cannot describe Patch easily but I'll try** )

Stepping off the boat that docks at Patch's port, Rai is greeted by a simplistic port compared to Vale's. There is less metal and concrete, instead, there is more wood, all the building around the port are a mix between wood stone. ( **Think trade port form the 1600-1900 ish that would find in movies** )

He is shaken from his stupor by Qrow when he taps him on his shoulder and says "Let's go, and stick close"

Nodding Rai grabs hold of Qrow's extended hand with his hood up, the travel through the small town passing by many buildings a few of which catch Rai's eyes, the bugs one that catches his eye is a multi-story with a fairly wide ground area, the building has four towers in each of the corners with one of them having Signal in big letters on it, when Rai asks about it Qrow explains that it is Signal a school for Hunters that are just beginning and that they teach for six years.

The second building that they pass by it a medium-sized building with an open window display that has several books showing in it with tons of other books behind them, Qrow almost has to pick Rai up to get him moving again.

The third building is odd to Rai as it looks to be a single story with it being a dozen meter wide and long with very little on it when Rai questions Qrow, he responds saying it's a barracks for the police force and a few other things.

Soon they leave the town and begin to walk down a dirt road with a forest spreading out on either side, it is a relatively quiet walk through the woods, with only the sound of dirt underfoot, small birds singing and Rai occasionally munching on a strawberry Choco chip cookie. ( **HE got a few bags :))**

After half an hour of walking through the quiet woods, Rai soon started to hear voices far, far off in the distance, the first sound like an older man with an instructive?... voice, the second sound much younger and it sounds to have a bit of fire behind it as well as underline protectiveness to it, the third voice sound a little younger than the second but filled with lots of energy and also sounds very happy, the final sound he hears is happy barking.

Rai looks to Qrow and says "I hear three voices ahead and a dog"

Qrow stops and looks down at Rai and asks "You can hear them?" Rai gives a nod and Qrow continues with an impressed look "We're still more than two hundred feet away, that some great hearing you have" while ruffling Rai's hair.

They soon start to walk up a small hill before exiting the forest and Rai has to cover his eyes for a second to let his eyes adjust, moving his hand down Rai sees a large two-story log wood house, in the middle of a large clearing with a few trees scattered about.

Near the house is a tall man with blond hair and dark purple eyes relining in a summer chair enjoying the sun with a glass with some drink and ice in it while wearing some casual clothes, off to the side running between the trees are two girls and a corgi, the first of the two girls has long messy blond hair and lilac eyes and is wearing mostly yellow, the second is a younger girl with a red cloak, with black and red hair and silver eyes which caught his attention as he hadn't seen anyone else with the same eye colour as him.

He is brought back to reality as Qrow starts to walk, and Rai quickly walks next to him still holding Qrow's hand, Qrow walks up to Taiyang with Rai walking close to him, Rai's ears twitch as he hears the three off to the right stop playing.

Taiyang hears two sets of feet walking closer and looks over to see Qrow and someone young with a red and silver cloak, sitting up and putting his drink down Taiyang looks at Qrow and asks "It's been awhile?" he then looks to Rai who moves behind Qrow a little and asks "And who's this?"

Qrow looks at Rai then to Taiyang and answers "This is-" before he gets any further he is interrupted by a loud "Uncle Qrow" which causes Rai to quickly fold his fox ears down and put his hands over his other ears while crouching, while a red blur leaving behind rose petals suddenly attach itself to Qrow's arm.

The red girl littles another squeal and Rai give a small pained groan towards the high-pitched sound, Qrow looks at Rai and can see the slight look of pain on his face through the hood of his cloak and turns to the red girl and says "Ruby calm down a little, this one has sensitive ears" While gesturing to Rai.

By this point, the yellow girl and the corgi have made it over to where Rai and the other are, the red girl now known as Ruby legs go off Qrow's arm and looks over at Rai who is still crouched down hands over his ears and "Sorry"

Rai looks up and Ruby seeing a sad and a little guilty face, he slowly stands up while looking at Ruby before nodding accepting her apology and moving closer to Qrow and grabbing hold of the trouser leg.

Qrow gives a small sigh and scratched the back of his head before giving a cough to get everyone attention, once that's done he says "Everyone, this is Rai Zilar, Rai these are Taiynag, Yang, Ruby, and Zwei"

Rai gives a small wave to each of them, as each of them gives a different response, Ruby answers "Hello" then Yang "Sup" after her Zwei barks cheerfully and finally Taiyang "Hello kid"

Tai after greeting Rai turns to Qrow and asks "Is he Cobalt's son?"

Hearing his father's name Rai's mood saddens a little which Qrow notices and gentle ruffles Rai's hood and nods sadly to Taiyang's question

Taiyang sees who Rai reacted to the question and how Qrow nodded to it before turning to the girls and says "Girls why don't you take Rai and find something to do"

Yang nods and Ruby follows with a big smile before rushing next to Rai leaving rose petals behind, smiling happily she says "Come on, we can play a few games"

Rai looks up at Qrow who knees and whispers loud enough for only Rai to hear "Don't worry there very kind, I'll only tell Taiyang about what happened and nothing more promise"

Rai looks at Qrow before nodding and walking with Ruby and yang, once they're far enough away, Ruby turns to Rai and yang and asks "What do you want to do?"

Rai looks at Yang then back to Ruby and says "I don't know, I mostly read books"

Ruby gets a thoughtful look until Yang asks "Rai can you lower the hood please?"

Rai nods before reaching up and pulling back his hood, showing his fox Faunus ears with his silver and red hair and silver right eye and silver and gold left eye.

Rai see two reactions the first is Yang, she looks surprised by the silver eyes which pull her attention first and then the colour of his hair and finally her eyes stop on his ears, the second reaction is Ruby's as she sees the eye colour her eyes go wide the hair colour doesn't phase her, when she sees the fox ears she adopts a large smile, before squealing "CUTE!" and uses her Semblance to try and reach out for his ears, Rai reacts quickly seeing her reach out and quickly uses his Semblances to move a few feet to the right.

For Yang, what she saw and heard was a squeal that broker out of her stupor and then saw Ruby reach out for Rai's ears only for there to be silver sparks where he was and him standing a few feet to the right.

Everyone but Qrow is surprised by Rai speed until Qrow calls out "Girls careful he's very fast"

Ruby looks to Rai with an even bigger smile and says "Race let's have a race"

Rai looks at Ruby for a few seconds then to Yang and says "You judge" before moving to two trees and asks "How many laps around the place?"

Ruby thinks before turning to Yang for an answer who responds "Three laps around the clearing" they both nod and get ready and Yang starts counting "3! 2! 1!... GO"

Both Ruby and Rai speed of with Ruby leaving rose petals and Rai leaving sparks, where Rai is continuously using his speed Semblance whereas Ruby has to use hers in bursts, both are weaving through the trees by the edge of the clearing leaving behind their respective trails with Rai mostly in the led but falls behind weaving between the trees and limiting himself so he can keep his most of his Aura suppressed.

They quickly finished the race in just over thirty seconds with Rai winning be a few seconds, Rai comes to an almost immediate stop after passing the trees and Ruby stopping a few feet after him panting heavily.

"Well done Rai, no one's beaten Ruby in a race before," Yang says congratulating Rai

Rai reddens a little at the praise and pulls his hood over his head.

Ruby walks over to Rai and gives him a small hug and says "Don't worry she always like that"

Before Rai can speak his ears twitch through his hood as he hears footsteps from a large creature approaching from the forest along with demonic growls.

Rai's head immediately snaps to the source of the sound and slowly backs away, as a dark creature slowly makes its way through the woods towards them

 **AN: Yup I'm a D**k for this prepare for something interesting next chapter, that Grimm is different, I think I said it once but I'll say it again I hate writing for characters under ten, and it seems that I didn't consider the story progression, no Time-skip for a little longer, Well until next time**


	13. Chapter 10 Danger, Protecting and Friend

Chapter 10

Danger, Protecting and Friends

 **AN: Hello all, firstly sorry for no up date yesterday lost my internet, secondly welcome to a new chapter, hope you enjoy and don't forget I look forward to any reviews I get, on to the chapter**

 **POV Rai**

Rai still looking into the forest slowly backs away, this doesn't go unnoticed by Yang or Ruby, the first of whom asked, "Rai is everything okay?"

Rai shakes his head and says almost inaudible "Grimm"

Yang and Ruby both asks "Wha-" but is cut off by a demonic Roar that lasts a few seconds, after the roar stops there is silence filling the area that is soon broken by loud thuds.

"Kids get over here" Taiyang shouts shooting up out of his chair.

THUD

Rai turns and rushes over to where Qrow and Taiyang, with Yang running up close behind and Ruby bringing up the rear.

THUD THUD

Qrow with Eternity ( **Yes, I named it** ) ready in its scythe from and Taiyang next to him in a battle-ready stance with Rai, Ruby, Yang and Zwei behind them.

THUD THUD THUD

"Qrow any idea on what it is?" Taiyang asks sending a quick glance to Qrow

Qrow shrugs and says, "Something of Beringel I'm sure"

Just then the trees across from them shatter and fly apart as a seven-foot-tall, three-foot-wide and three and a half-foot-long minotaur looking Grimm.

 **POV Third person**

"Well, s-" Qrow begins before remembering that there are children and asks, "Well how do you want to do this?"

Taiyang looks at the Mino Grimm and answers "Bait and switch"

Qrow nods before dashing at the Mino with Taiyang following behind, once they reach within five feet the Mino swings at Qrow who ducks under it and slides between its leg and send a slash across it's back causing it to roar in pain which it quickly silenced as Taiyang taking advantage for it being distracted and send a six-strike combo into it with each hit doing more damage than the last before using the last strike to bounce away from it.

The Mino Drops to all fours and charges Taiyang, who jumps over it sending three more hits into its back right where Qrow's scythe cut it, stopping its charge it turns around give a roar and charge once more, after charging a few feet it leaps into the air and comes crashing down and hits the ground sending a shockwave that knocks Taiyang into the forest and knocks Qrow back a dozen feet before sliding on his back for another six feet with his weapon flying out of his hand and landing off to the right.

The Mino looks around and spots Ruby first and locks on to her and starts to charge at her, the three see the Mino Charging towards them Yang dashes to their right to get out of the way, Rai Dashes of to his left with Ruby following.

The Mino's charge misses but it turns to Rai and Ruby and charges them again before jumping and smashing down knocking them away, Ruby lands with a thud and with her Aura broken, Rai lands on his feet past Qrow's sword and slides a few feet.

Looking up Rai sees the Mino stomping it way to Ruby, Rai also sees a flash to when his sister was killed, standing up with silver lightning coiling round him he shouts, "Not again!" and runs at the Mino while grabbing Eternity that turned into its sword form.

The Mino Bringing its fist up and then starts to swing down at Ruby is meet with a loud bang and clash with metal that send up a small dust cloud, within the dust cloud silver streaks can be seen around something, as the dust clears, everyone sees including Taiyang who has made it back out of the forest and Qrow how has just picked himself up, They see Rai standing there with the Mino's fist being blocked by Eternity not moving with lightning coiling round Rai along with Ruby behind him sitting on the floor.

Rai looks back at Ruby to if she is okay and sees a small cut above her right eyebrow, Rai looks back to the Mino and scowls while saying "My turn" with the boost from blocking the attack Rai pushes the Mino back, which causes it to stagger back.

Following the Mino Rai darts forward and swings Eternity upwards cutting across it chest, Rai jumps into the air and swings Eternity from right to left across it chest causing it to roar in pain and swing its fist at Rai who brings Eternity up while also using his third Semblance blocks and absorbs all the force behind the punch. ( **note he is still in mid-air I'll let you imagine that** )

Landing back on the ground with a larger boost to his physical abilities, Rai uses all his Semblances together and starts attacking the Mino, darting past it while swinging Eternity constantly with lightning coating the blade.

Everyone watching sees multiple silver lightning streaks darting round the Mino cutting it without giving it a chance to attack, soon the silver streaks come to a top as the Mino cries out in pain and falls to the ground and fades away into sparks that also fade away, with Rai leaning on Eternity that has been stuck into the ground panting heavily with lightning flickering around him and says "I… won't… lose any… more… friends" before the lightning breaks and Rai loses consciousness and starts to fall before Qrow catches him and says "You did well kid"

 **POV Ruby**

Ruby slowly stands and runs over as best she can to Qrow and asks, "Uncle will he be okay"

Ruby sees Qrow look at her with a smile before hearing "He's fine just tired" before feeling Qrow ruffle her hair.

Ruby goes to say something but feels Yang pull her into a crushing hug while saying "Ruby, Ruby are you hurt"

Ruby desperate for breath squeezes out "Yang… air" as she starts to turn blue.

Yang quickly let's go of Ruby who sucks in air before coughing and feels yang pat her on the back while saying "Sorry Rubes"

Ruby looks to Yang and says, "I'm fine Rai saved me"

Ruby hears "Ruby let's get you cleaned up" from her dad, looks over to him and seeing Qrow enter the house with Rai and him standing by the door.

Standing she nods before smiling and following Qrow into the house.

 **POV Qrow**

Qrow carries Rai to the guest room he would use when visiting, and lays Rai down on the bed before he pulls the covers over him and says, "sleep well"

He stands and walks into the living room and sees Ruby sitting on the couch with Yang next to her and Taiyang cleaning Ruby's forehead before putting a plaster over it.

Moving and taking a seat in an empty space, Qrow lets out a sigh and says, "That was not how I hoped today would go"

Qrow hears an "ouch" from Ruby before Taiyang asks "Hold still… and done. How did you hope the day would go?"

Looking over to Taiyang "I hoped to bring him here to cheer him up a little" Qrow sees Taiyang have a look of confusion before he sighs and says "Sit, I'll tell you why"

Taiyang move to the final empty couch space that remains on the three seaters, and asks "Should Ruby and Yang be here to hear this?"

Qrow thinks for a second before answering "They can stay", Taking a breath Qrow starts "You see Rai has just gone through a very traumatic event- 'A what'- he had something bad happen to him- 'ah'- five days ago he lost his entire village"

Qrow looks at the three of them to see the reaction, Taiyang keeps a straight face, Yang to both surprised and saddened, Ruby is the worst she looks horrified and greatly saddened with some tears rolling down her face.

Taking another breath Qrow continues "He is the only survivor, he only survived because he unlocked his Semblance, and run at his parents' orders which in turn had him run into me literally, Tai you remember team CLAS right?" Taiyang nods "Rai is the son of Sapphire Evergreen and Cobalt Zilar"

Taiyang's straight face drops and he asks, "You mean Cobalt and Sapphire were alive for the past ten years?" Qrow nods "Did anything else happen?"

Qrow nods "When I informed Ozpin he asked to me to bring Rai to him" Qrow hold up his hand to forestall an questions "On the way I meet the rest of Team CLAS and once we arrived Rai told us what happened, after that we went to his village, it was not pretty, the entire place was burned black with only a single house standing with his parents' swords standing in front of it, We had Glynda make Tombstones for his three family members and returned to Beacon that last part was yesterday"

Qrow sees Ruby Slowly Raise her hand and Qrow nods and Ruby asks with sadness "What… attacked them?"

"Grimm, and it wasn't the lesser grim only" Qrow answers, before taking out his canteen of water and taking a drink while earning a raised eyebrow from Taiyang

Taiyang asks in confusion "What happened to your gasoline of a drink?"

Qrow gives a small chuckle and answers "Don't you worry I still have it I just don't want to be zapped again that's all" and Taiyang Raises and eyebrow.

Qrow sighs and says, "This is your fault" while pulling out his flash and untwists the cap, only for a small lightning bolt to exit the room Rai is in and zap Qrow's hand causing the other three in the room to laugh

Taiyang speaking through laughter asks, "So you're not allowed to drink anymore?"

Qrow only nods while putting the cap back on and shaking his hand to get the numbness out, he lets the laughter die out from the three of them before speaking "I was hope for us to stay here for a day or two before heading out"

"Heading out? Heading out where?" Taiyang asks

"Well I'll need a safe place to train him, away from other people" Qrow replies

Ruby looks at Qrow before asking "Will we see him again?"

Qrow shrugs saying, "That's up to him really but I do know that he'll be going to Beacon when he can, so look forward to that"

Ruby nods and says, "He's nice friend"

The other just smile, until light starts to dance from Rai's room, Qrow quickly stands surprising the others and runs to the room, with the others close behind.

Reaching the room Qrow sees that lightning is starting to coil around Rai, moving quickly Qrow gets next to Rai before pulling him up and into a hug before saying softly "Rai, I'm here don't worry, I'm here and so are your friends you're not alone"

The three others see this and hear this before the lightning slowly disappears and Qrow slowly lowers Rai back down onto the bed while keeping a hand in Rai's.

Qrow looks to the three and says, "He had a nightmare and this isn't the first time" while rubbing his chest with his other hand "The last nightmare ended up putting lightning marks along the walls and ceiling"

Taiyang looks at Rai with concern, Ruby moves up next to Qrow and gentle rubs Rai's arm with sadness on her face, Yang is similar in respects to Ruby.

Qrow looks to them and then out the window seeing it's nearing sunset and says "Tai, why don't you get some dinner started and have the girls help"

Tai nods and says, "Come girls, Ruby you can make dessert" while walking out with Yang

Ruby quickly follows out with a loud "YEA"

Qrow remains behind and whispers "Rai I hope these dreams become easier"

 **AN: A short than normal chapter never good with kids, I can get their emotions to a degree but their speech no, well they know of his past, soon we'll have that time-skip chapter but it will be over several chapters to make it more fluid, Well until next time**


	14. Chapter 11: Morning, Home and Speed

Chapter 11

Morning, Home and Speed

 **AN: Hello all, time for a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

 **POV Rai the morning**

Rai slowly wakes up on a soft bed, he looks around to see that the sun is slowly raising and Qrow sleeping in a comfy chair with a wool blanket over him next to the bed.

Rai gets out of bed and walks next to Qrow before shaking him awake, after shaking him for a short while Qrow slowly blinks his eyes open and looks down at Rai and says with a yawn "Morning Rai"

Rai steps back to let Qrow get up and asks, "Morning uncle Qrow, do you know where the bath is?"

Qrow blinks before and sighs "There's is one on the first floor, follow me"

Rai follows Qrow to the bathroom when they reach a plain wood door Qrow speaks "Here you are, don't use all the hot water"

Rai nods and goes into the bathroom, after an hour Rai exits the bathroom to smell cookies and other breakfast foods, he quickly dashes though to where he smells the food.

Rai stops at the doorway and sees everyone setting the table, and he says, "Good morning"

They all turn to him and say, "Good morning" with Qrow says "Finally out spent an hour in there"

Rai pouts and says, "You try washing this" and show his wrapped tail to Qrow and the others.

Ruby stares at the tail before saying "Come sit were about to eat"

Rai nods eagerly and appears in one of the empty seats and then stares at the cookies at the centre of the table, Qrow sees this and mutters to Taiyang "Careful he likes cookies as much as Ruby does"

Taiyang pales slightly before speaking to everyone "Now that's everyone is here we can start" once he finishes speaking there is a flash of silver and red and the cookies on the plate disappear and show up on Rai's and Ruby's plate respectively, the other three have looks of shock at the speed the cookies vanished, and look at Rai and Ruby who are innately nibbling on their cookies with happy faces, all thinking ' _No there's two of them_ '

 **Going to jump forward a bit sorry drawing a blank for the rest of this scene**

The time currently is mid-afternoon with the final boat leaving back to Vale for the day, Rai and Qrow say their goodbyes

"It was fun having you here Rai, and next time I'll win" Ruby calls out to Rai as they leave on the boat.

It's an hour into the journey when Qrow asks "Rai I have two questions, the first is did you and fun?"

Rai looks at Qrow and says with a big smile "Yes, I had fun, they were…"

Qrow looks at Rai's face which has a thoughtful look and says, "similar right?" Rai nods and Qrow continues "My second question is where do you want to train? I have a place in mind, but I want your thoughts"

Rai doesn't answer for a few minutes and finally answers "I want to train at my home, I want to fix home too" while looking to Qrow

Qrow smiles and ruffles Rai's hair and says, "I thought so, well once we get back to Beacon will sleep the night away and in the morning, we'll head out to your home" Rai nods happily

 **Other time-skip leaving for Rai's village**

Rai and Qrow are walking to the Bullhead that has been prepared for them, with Rai's parents' swords carried by Qrow and Rai's spare clothes over his own shoulders.

Arriving at the Bullhead Rai sees four people standing there, the first is Ozpin sipping coffee from his mug, the second is Glynda standing with a small smile, the third and fourth is Lily and Alcatesh, Rai runs up to them and says "Aunties" while giving a hug to the three ladies almost causing Ozpin to choke on his coffee.

"Rai, did you enjoy your time on Patch?" Lilly asks

Rai nods and says, "It was fun and tiring" but then gains confused look and asks, "Weren't you and aunt Tesh on a mission?"

Alcatesh speaks up and says, "Yes we were, but it was a short one just had to collect some items and put them on the Bullhead"

Rai nods while smiling and asks, "What did you get?"

Lilly smiles and says teasingly "Now that would be telling"

Rai pouts which causes a small laugh from the others, until Qrow spoke and says, "Don't worry, you'll find out once we get there, come we have a long flight" while climbing onto the Bullhead and moving to the empty pilot seat.

Rai follows Qrow after giving one final hug to the others while saying "Thank you, come visit sometime" after climbing onto the Bullhead Rai sees several big boxes strapped down before moving into the set next to Qrow at the front.

As they take off they wave out the window with the others waving back with smiles.

 **After the flight**

Around midday, they land next to Rai's home ( **yes, the house not outside the walls** ), kicking up a lot of ash.

They both step out of the Bullhead and Qrow says "Rai before we do anything I want to see how much you Aura and Semblances boost your speed, so we'll have you run around the inside of the wall and time it without Aura, then with Aura, then will take a short break for you to get your stamina back after that will test with your speed Semblance, then with the lightning, then with both before taking one more break and the final test I'll tell you once we get to it, that sounds good?"

Rai thinks for a few seconds and nods saying "Yes, I also want to see my speed"

Qrow nods and leads Rai to where the gate would be and pulls out his Scroll and says "First without Aura, Ready… GO" once Qrow said go Rai started running around the inside of the wall it took him about seven-to-eight minutes to get all the way round once Rai got back Qrow told him the time and says "Ready with Aura this time, Ready… GO" this time Rai shot off fast than last time and made it round in six minutes a little out of breath.

After Qrow told Rai the time on that run they both sat down and Qrow spoke "you saw the boxes in the Bullhead right" Rai nods and Qrow continues "In the boxes are what we'll need to get this place looking green again and to clean this wall" while tapping the wall behind him.

Rai Hugs Qrow saying "Thank you"

Ruffling Rai's hair Qrow asks "Ready to go again?" Rai stands and smiles while nodding, Qrow stands and says "With your speed Semblance, Ready… Go" and Rai shots off with a dense spark trail behind him and soon rounds the wall and finishes after two minutes, Qrow looks at the time a little surprised and says "That a big speed boost, now with the lightning, Ready… GO" and Rai is gone with a dense lightning trail behind him and rounds the village after forty seconds, Qrow looks at the time and says "That's far faster than what I thought it would be, okay now with both, Ready… GO" Rai disappears leaving an almost solid line of silver and rounds the village in thirteen seconds.

Qrow is shocked beyond belief at Rai speed, because with just the lightning boost his speed Rai can almost match him in speed when he isn't using his Aura but adding the speed Semblance Rai over takes massively, shaking himself from his thoughts he looks at Rai who is breathing a little heavily and says, "let take a break and I'll tell you what I found out about you Semblances"

Sitting down with Rai Qrow speaks "First your Aura boosts you by 25% second your speed semblance boost you by three times and your lightning boost you by nine times, following so far" Rai thinks for a second before nodding and Qrow continues "Using both at the same time makes them boost each other so instead of a twelve time boost that I was expecting it's a twenty-seven time boost" Rai gains a look of shock but Qrow holds up a hand to stop Rai from speaking and says "My final tests are going to be you concentrating the Aura that you are leaking off when you uses your Semblances"

Rai tilts his head and Qrow says "The tail you leave when you use them and the noise they make" Rai nods in understanding, they rest for a bit longer and have something to eat before Qrow stands and says "Try and focus all the Aura into the Semblance when using it, Ready… GO" and Rai runs off, it takes several tries before Rai gets it to where there is no sound or trail and makes it round the village in a minute, Qrow smiles and asks "How does it feel r doing that"

Rai furrows his brows and says "Weird, like I'm making a funnel and using that to feed the Semblance"

Qrow nods and asks, "Ready to try the lighting?" Rai nods and get ready, and Qrow says "Ready… GO" and Rai shots off, again it take a few tries before he gets it to here there is no trail or sound, and makes it round the village in twenty seconds, Qrow just shakes his head in amazement and says "Well done, I don't think we'll test both at the same time for two reasons one it's almost night and two I think I have an idea on what it would be, but your speed is far greater than what I thought, well let's have dinner and turn in"

Rai nods and says "Kay" and follows Qrow back to the house.

The house is big with two floors and a basement, on the ground floor there is the living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, a spare bedroom and a study, all of which is fairly big, the second floor has two bathrooms and four bedrooms.

 **AN: Well that the end of that chapter, some information for you the diameter of Rai village is 400 meters and the circumference is 1.2 km and at Rai fastest right now he can go Mach 1, yes that is very fast but that with both the Speed and lightning fully focused but anyway the next few chapters will be time-skips over the next ten years how many of these chapters I don't know yet, Well until next time.**


	15. Chapter 12 Time-skips, The First Of Four

Chapter 12

Time-skips, The First Of Four

 **AN: Hello all, welcome to the first time-skip chapter, this will cover some things but not all, not much happens, enjoy the chapter.**

The first year of Rai's training was not easy, he would start the day waking up before the run raises because of Qrow pulling him out of bed. After waking up Rai would wash himself taking an hour, most of that time is spent washing his hair and tails. This was followed by both of them unloading the Bullhead of the cargo, which took until early morning of the first day, once that was done Qrow would cook them some food for breakfast while teaching Rai how to cook as well.

After that they would do several laps around the village wall for about an hour covering nine kilometres for the first few weeks each day, this improved gradually and after each run they would take a short break before going back to the boxes and unpacking them and sorting the items inside, after the first day Rai also started to wear the train weights in the box while he ran or did other exercises.

In the boxes, there were a lot of tools, several boxes of fresh dirt to put over the ash, a box of seeds, something to help remove burn marks from surfaces, weights for training, some building material and other miscellaneous items

They would first take the tools and take down to burned down builds that have a few walls standing, it took them three days to take down all the burned houses and make a suitable pile of the wood, once that was done they would that the dirt from the boxes and start to spread that around while also using the gardening tools to mix in the ash to make it more fertile, that took them the rest of the first week to complete, after that Rai asked if they could dig a large pond with a small island at the centre.

What came out from that was a small island about two dozen meters wide, with a four-meter empty moat surrounding it, the extra dirt that was dug up was spread around, the small lake/pond ( **not sure what it would be** ) is a few dozen meters away from the right side of the house. ( **the front of the house faces the gate** )

Qrow suggested that they make a bridge to get to the island before it became inaccessible, they did just that and built an arched bridge made of wood to connect to the island, after that they made a pathway of wood from the bridge to the house and cleared the dirt from the front of the house to the main gate, all of this took over a week and a half to complete.

Once that was done they took the grass seeds from the box of seeds and spread those over the area, leaving a large square of dirt, the pathway from house to the gate and a foot-wide gap between the wooden path from house to bridge empty.

After that was down they couldn't do much else because it rained for three days straight not a heavy rain just constant rain and during that time Qrow started to teach Rai and quickly found how far ahead he was with schooling.

Once the Rain stopped Qrow gave Rai a small bag of random tree seeds and told him to put where he wanted them while he tilted the empty patch of dirt so they could plant winter foods.

With the tree seeds, Rai got he took four small pinkish pale seeds and planted them on the island in four corners, and with the rest of the other seeds he placed them in a roughly organized manner around the area.

They did have a hard time trying to get to shoot off the village walls as it was stubborn and it took them a full two weeks to get the wall done, they had also replaced the gate with a new one.

The one thing that Qrow did not forget was to train Rai in hand-to-hand combat as he feels Rai hasn't had the basics taught to him and lacks the form needed to use a weapon at the moment.

( **For those wondering they put Cobalt's and Sapphire's swords in a display case in the living room next to each other** )

Time passes like this until Christmas comes around where Ozpin, Glynda, Lilly and Alcatesh stop round for the holiday, they spent time outside throwing snowballs and did a little bit of ice skating on the moat that had filled up over the month and a bit, it had rained a lot over that time, they had fun for a few days until they others had to leave to continue with their work.

Soon spring came around with signs of the thick grass and saplings for the trees showing, it was a week after spring began that Qrow says to Rai "Rai, I'm heading off to Vale to buy a few items and food, I should be back tonight barring any weather problems"

Rai looks at Qrow before nodding and saying, "Okay have a safe journey uncle Qrow" while giving him a hug.

Qrow climbs into the Bullhead that they have moved onto a wooden platform for it to land on, soon Qrow was out of sight and Rai was left with little to do and decided to go to the centre of the island.

At the centre of the island Rai sat down cross-legged with his tails unfurled and started to focus on his Aura, by this point the amount of Aura that leaks out is at a suitable leave where he no longer needs to actively suppress it, he does this more to focus his mind.

While he is in the Soulscape as he likes to call it sitting in the tri-coloured orb, he feels something far of in the distance, opening his eyes in the Soulscape and looking round to try and find the source of the feeling, after looking for a few seconds he moves of the tri-coloured orb and closes his eyes and feels it once for towards the south-west focusing on that he feels, A cool warmth, full of new energy, joyful, free and distraught.

Rai exits the Soulscape and looks to the south-west and quickly exits the village or house gates and heads south-west, after a few short minutes of running Rai starts to hear the sound of combat and starts to use his Semblances to close the distance.

Rai very quickly comes to a small clearing and with his Speed Semblance increasing the rate in which he takes and processes information he sees a tall woman in light green clothes with a sky-blue cape with a small quiver with three arrows in it, wielding what looks to be a bow with that looks like it can split into two swords.

She is surrounded by two dozen Beowolf Grimm ( **That's the RWBY owned one** ) Rai taking a closer look sees that the lady is short of breath and looks to have been fighting for some time, thinking fast Rai, runs in as one of the Beowolves tries and pounces on the woman from behind.

Rai stops behind the woman, jumps and puts his hand out and stops the Beowolf taking all its Physical energy and before he lands he punches out with his other hand smashing into the mask of the Grimm shattering it and sending it flying way and colliding with another one taking both out of the fight.

Rai lands softly on the ground and asks the lady "Are you okay"

With slightly heavy breaths she replies, "I'll be fine" before asking "But what are you doing here?"

Rai is about to answer but four Grimm charge at them and Rai quickly says "Hold that thought" as he charges lighting in his arms and legs creating an electrical field around them and uses his Speed and quickly darts to the Beowolf on his right planting a fist into its mid-section and launching it back while it is being shocked by electricity, Rai then moves to the second Beowolf and rushes it before doing a low jump and spin kicking it in the head stopping all of his momentum and sending the just the head of the Beowolf into the third Beowolf that is charging taking it out as well as the head carried a lot of force and electricity, as Rai lands the sound of a bow firing and a thud with the fourth Beowolf falling.

Rai quickly stands behind the lady once more and says, "I was meditating and felt something that felt like spring but was dis-dis in trouble, so I came to help"

The lady's lips curl into a small smile and says, "Thank you, the names Iris"

Rai smiles and drops into a battle stances and says "Rai Zilar, now let's take them down"

The lady Nods and the twist her bow and turns them into to swords, they both dash off towards the Grimm, Rai runs and vanishes from the Grimm's sight before reappearing in place of the Beowolf that was standing there seconds ago before he charges other and send six consecutive strikes to the main body of the Grimm before upper cutting it.

Switching to Iris, she charges towards her set of Grimm with her swords in hand they also charge her when she reaches the first she slides under it while slicing at its legs, coming to her feet she uses one sword to block a claw and uses the other to cut off its head, she looks around quickly and sees Rai quickly taking out his group.

Iris closes her eyes before breathing calmly and opens them with a lime green Aura flowing of it, the wind starts to pick up and circle around her swords, giving a small hop, she dashes forward and cut clean through the Grimm sliding to a stop she spins and slash out at them sending a wave of air which cuts through most of them.

Thunder rumbles in the sky as she raises her swords, and as quickly as she swings her swords down six bolts strike the Grimm reducing their numbers.

The Grimm not wanting to lose more of them all charge the two, Rai and Iris dodge the Grimm and land back to back, Rai asks "Got any more tricks you can use?"

Iris smiles and says, "If you can buy me sometimes I have one"

Rai nods as a Grimm slowly circle and close in, with a quick kick off Rai starts to dart between each of the Grimm and hitting them but jumping back before they can strike at him keeping them at bay.

"Rai, Get Down!" Iris shouts and as Rai rolls from a dodge a sharp thin wave of fire flies over his head and cuts through all the Grimm burning them away, standing Rai looks around and sees all the Grimm dissipating and Iris unsteady on her feet, Rai quickly rushes over to her catching her as she falls and hears her say tiredly "I'm out of energy" before her eyes closed falling asleep.

Rai picks her up in a more manageable position and runs back home, it doesn't take more than a few minutes using the energy he got from blocking the attacks and he Speed.

After reaching the house Rai opens the front door and takes her to the downstairs guest room and pulls back the cover before putting her on the bed with her weapons and quiver on the table in the room before putting the covers over her.

Rai leaves the room and closes the door before heading outside to the gate and closing it, and goes to cheek on the plants that they are growing seeing them all healthy but not ready to be picked, afterwards he moves back to his island and sits in the middle and enters the Soulscape and feels the spring-like energy behind him in the house, he feels that it is very week.

Rai is broken from his thoughts by the sound of thunder above him, opening his eyes in the real world and looking up he sees dark grey clouds covering the sky and mutters "Uncles not getting back today or tomorrow" with a sigh he stands and moves back into the house and on more flash and thunder goes off and heavy rain starts to pour down.

Rai moves over to the bookshelf and pulls out one of the weapon books he hasn't read yet and moves to the room that Iris is resting in while bringing a chair with him, after setting the chair to face the bed Rai climbs up and sits down in the chair and wraps himself in his tails with his arms and head outside of the cocoon.

He sits and reads while listening to the rain for a few hours until his stomach demands food, sighing and getting off the chair while putting the book on it he goes and makes himself some food and eats it in the dining room before washing what he used, and grabs another random book before he goes back to the chair and continues to read his current book.

After a few short hours he finishes the weapons book and switches to the second book titled 'The Forgotten fairy tales' that contains many fairy tales that people have forgotten, he reads them happily with three stories catching his eye, the first is called 'The Eyes Of Silver' which talks about silver-eyed warriors, the second story is called 'The Eye Of Gold' which speaks about the golden eye of the Kitsune which Rai already knows about because of his family and the third story is called 'The Full Story Of The Seasons' this one tells the full story of the four maidens unlike the current books do now as they have lost a lot of what happens.

He was halfway through reading the part with the summer maiden when he heard Iris stifle out a pained moan, setting the book down Rai got off the chair and walked out to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and carried it back to the room, setting it down on the table next to the bed.

Rai looks to the lady and sees that she is slowly waking up and decides to move back to the chair, and continue to read until she fully wakes up, Rai manages to finish the story before he sees Iris push herself up against the backboard of the bed with one hand on her forehead, Rai speaks up at this point saying, "There's water next to the bed for you"

Iris jumps at the sound before looking around the room to see Rai sitting in a chair wrapped in silver and red tipped fur, her weapons leaning against the table and a glass of water on the table.

She reaches out and picks up the glass and while bringing towards her she loses grip and the glass slides out of her hand, Rai quickly moves and catches the glass before it fell too far and hands it back to Iris.

"Thank you," Iris says before drinking the water, after drinking some she hands it to Rai who puts it back on the table and asks, "Where am I?" as Rai moves back Iris sees the multiple tails Rai has.

Rai sits back down while wrapping himself in his tails and looks at iris who is looking at his tails, Rai sighs at himself for slipping up and says, "For the first question, you're at my house, and for the second I have many tails because of what Faunus race I am"

Iris shakes her head and says "Sorry" Rai smiles and shakes his head before Iris continues "Where are we, as far as I know, there isn't supposed to be any buildings out here and looking out the window I can see a wall, so where are we?"

Rai's smile fades a little and answers "Your right, this place isn't on any maps and won't be, this place was once a lively village…" Rai's voice trails off.

Iris sees the sadness in Rai's eyes and speaks "You don't need to say anymore, from what little I can see you're fixing the place a little" Rai nods and Iris asks, "Do you live here alone?"

Rai shakes his head saying "No, I live here with my uncle, not a blood-related uncle, but he went to pick up surplus from Vale this morning, he going to be back tonight but with this weather, I don't think he'll be back for two more days"

"So just you for now then?" Iris asks and Rai nods and Iris asks, "What time is it?"

Rai thinks for a few seconds before saying "Give me second" and hops off the chair and leave the room to find the clock to see the time and returns and answers "6:48 pm"

Iris nods and is about to speak when her stomach growls, blushing from embarrassment she asks, "Can I have some food?"

Rai smiles and answers "Give me a few minutes" and leaves the room, after fifteen minutes Rai returns with two plates of sandwiches and says, "Sorry it's not much but we are running a little low and I can't cook well enough yet" while placing one of the plates on Iris' lap and the other on his own once he has sat down in the chair.

They eat in silence for a little bit before Rai asks "Iris, why do you feel like spring?"

Iris stops eating a looks over at Rai and asks in turn "Why do you ask?"

Rai shrugs and answers "When I meditated earlier I could feel what you could call what everyone describes spring as, the first time was when you were fighting the second was when you were asleep in the house"

Iris thinks for a few seconds before asking "What do you know of the story 'The Four Seasons'"

Rai smiles and points the book on the table and says, "In there are the forgotten fairy tales, open it to page 1..3..5 for the story"

Iris put the plate down next to her and reaches over to the book and opens it to the right page and reads the page title 'The Full Story Of The Seasons', Iris send a raised eyebrow towards Rai who answers her unspoken question "'The Four Seasons' story right is missing a lot from it and that has the forgotten parts as well"

Iris sits and reads the story from start to end before closing the book and asks, "Why do you think I feel like spring?"

Rai thinks for some time before answering with a question "You're the Spring maiden?"

Iris smile and nods while speaking "Your right" before staring out into the rain and continues "But I have to keep it secret"

Rai nods and says, "I understand what it's like having to came such a secret" Iris looks over to Rai confused as he asks, "what do you know of the Kitsune war?"

Iris' eyes go wide as she asks, "You're a Kitsune?" Rai nods his head sadly and Iris continues by asking "How many know about you?"

"Five others, Mister Ozpin, Aunt Glynda, Aunt Lilly, Aunt Tesh and Uncle Qrow, those are the only ones that know," Rai says counting them off on his fingers

Iris looks at Rai for a few seconds before giving a small laugh while saying "If Professor Ozpin knows about you, you must be a good kid, it is getting late and I think we both need some sleep" before letting out a small yawn.

Rai nods and walks to the door while say "Goodnight miss Iris"

Iris chuckles and says after him "Goodnight Rai and I'm only twenty"

 **AN: Well here's the end of the first time-skip, for those who have guessed it yes, I won't say what it is but you may be right, before you leave for the rest of next week there WON'T be any updates the reason is because I need to use that time to write out a few extra chapters, Well until next time.**


End file.
